Chloé dans la tourmente
by naughtymily
Summary: UA. Cette histoire se déroule au XVIIème siècle. Chloé est encore une enfant, n ive et candide. Lex, un prince sûr de son pouvoir et de ses privilèges. Leur rencontre va être intense et bouleverser à jamais la vie de Chloé
1. La rencontre

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire cette fois-ci dans la catégorie Smallville.  
Avant toute chose je tiens à préciser que les personnages de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de cette histoire.  
Cette histoire est un UA total. Les personnages n'ont pas forcément les mêmes liens, ni les même relations que dans la série. De plus Smallville et Métropolis n'existe pas tel quel. Cela va peut être vous sembler un peu déroutant au début mais j'espère que cela vous plaira.  
Pour vous faire une meilleure idées des différents personnage, j'ai créé un blog, aller donc y faire un tour._

_httt : / www . naughtymilydu42 . skyblog . fr (il suffit juste d'enlever les espaces)_

_BONNE LECTURE !_

**_Chapitre 1 : La rencontre_**

En ce bel après midi de juin, le vieux château, accablé de soleil, semblait dormir

En ce bel après midi de juin, le vieux château, accablé de soleil, semblait dormir. Les rayons de l'astre éclairaient les baies vitrées partiellement cachées par des volets qui auraient bien eu besoin d'un coup de peinture tant celle qui les couvrait était écaillée par le temps. L'atmosphère était si lourde que même les oiseaux avaient interrompu leurs chants. Devant une porte fenêtre, un gros chien dormait, abrutit lui aussi par la chaleur. Soudain il releva la tête comme s'il avait entendu du bruit et en effet quelques instants plus tard, une toute petite fille se glissa hors du bâtiment aussi silencieusement qu'un chat. Le soleil fit flamber ses boucles blondes lorsqu'elle traversa la cour. Le grand chien ébaucha le geste de la suivre mais trop fatigué, il se rallongea en poussant un long soupir.

Déjà d'un bond, l'enfant avait gagné l'ombre du parc entourant la demeure. Elle connaissait l'endroit par cœur et elle s'élança d'un pas dansant le long du sentier. Elle était vêtue simplement d'une robe en coton vert anis, très propre, mais qui avait sans aucun doute connue des jours meilleurs. Ses pieds, chaussés de sandales blanches, semblaient à peine toucher le sol tant sa démarche était légère. Ses cheveux blonds, mi-longs, flottaient librement sur ses épaules et semblaient capter tous les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers l'épais feuillage des chênes centenaires qui bordaient le sentier, faisant un halo doré autour de son petit visage.

Cette partie du parc, bordant le vieux-château était quelque peu laissée à l'abandon par le jardinier et ses aides qui se contentaient d'élaguer les arbres et de ratisser les feuilles mortes dans les allées lorsque venait l'automne. Aussi la petite fille était-elle absolument seule dans cette nature un peu sauvage.

Au détour du sentier, elle déboucha sur une pièce d'eau. Elle observa un moment les remous de l'onde de son regard vert émeraude puis repris sa marche mais cette fois de manière plus lente.

En effet, elle approchait du manoir et déjà apercevait la façade arrière avec l'immense terrasse donnant directement sur le parc. Elle s'approcha, sembla hésiter un bref instant puis un sourire mutin éclaira son visage et elle murmura :

- Je veux voir le petit prince ! Tant pis si Nell me punit !

En deux bonds, elle fut sur la terrasse. Devant elle se dressait plusieurs portes entièrement vitrées. La petite fille s'approcha de la plus proche et colla son petit visage contre la vitre pour tenter de voir à l'intérieur mais de lourds rideaux lui cachaient la vue. Il en allait de même pour la porte suivante, mais l'enfant s'approcha encore et vit que la troisième porte était ouverte. Elle s'avança doucement jusqu'au seuil. Devant elle s'étendait un salon dans les tons verts pâles, pourvu de meubles en cerisier de très bon goût. En face de la fenêtre, sur un large sofa d'un violet soutenu, était étendu un petit garçon vêtu d'un costume de soie blanche. La première chose qui frappait était sa peau blanche presque diaphane et surtout parfaitement imberbe. En effet, sa tête posée sur un coussin de velours cramoisi était absolument chauve mais cela ne faisait que renforcer la majesté de ce visage aux sourcils bien dessinés au dessus des paupières closes et le pourpre des lèvres qui affichaient une moue boudeuse. Le jeune garçon semblait dormir et l'une de ses mains reposait sur la tête brune d'un autre petit garçon, à la peau aussi noir que celle du premier était blanche, qui était assis près du sofa et qui lui aussi paraissait endormi. L'autre main s'enfonçait dans la fourrure d'un tout jeune félin, une panthère noire, qui dormait blottie contre l'enfant.

La petite fille ouvrit de très grands yeux surpris et émerveillés. Elle était si absorbée dans sa contemplation qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que le petit garçon noir soulevait les paupières et la regardait avec un mélange de surprise et d'indignation.

Elle ne vit pas non plus, un petit homme étendu à quelques pas de la porte qui se levait sans bruit et avançait à pas veloutés. Mais quand ce dernier fut près d'elle et se pencha en prononçant tout bas quelques mots dans une langue inconnue, elle sortit de sa rêverie et poussa un cri en voyant son visage au nez crochu et surtout ses yeux noirs très sombres où brillait une colère presque féroce.

Ce cri réveilla le petit garçon imberbe qui entrouvrit les paupières, dévoilant ses grands yeux bleus presque gris, qui se posèrent avec un étonnement nonchalant sur la petite fille effrayée.

- Qu'est-ce Pete ? demanda-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

- Je ne sais pas qui est cette petite effrontée, Altesse… Mais Dimitri va la châtier comme elle le mérite !

Tout en parlant, le petit garçon noir qui répondait au nom de Pete, regardait l'autre petit garçon avec une expression humble presque adoratrice.

D'une pièce voisine surgit à cet instant, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année vêtue d'une robe de soie grise qui retombait en plis stricts autour d'elle et accentuait sa grande taille. L'austérité de son visage était encore aggravée par son petit chignon strict et ses petites lunettes qui révélaient en ce moment une expression de surprise courroucée. La nouvelle venue s'avança et demanda avec autorité :

- Qu'y a-t-il donc ? Se serait-on permis d'éveiller Votre Altesse ?

Derrière elle apparut une grande fillette dont les cheveux bruns aux reflets acajou tombaient en deux nattes sur sa jolie robe en dentelle blanche. La fillette jeta un regard plein d'orgueilleux dédain sur la petite fille blonde, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur le petit garçon auquel Pete venait de donner le titre d'Altesse mais cette fois son regard était chaud et tendre.

Le petit garçon chauve n'avait pas paru entendre la question qui lui était adressée. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il continuait de caresser de la main gauche la panthère, éveillée elle aussi. Ses yeux bleus à demi clos observaient le duo formé par la petite inconnue et l'homme qui l'avait effrayée et qui maintenant fixait le petit garçon avec soumission semblant attendre un ordre.

Ce fut Pete qui rompit le silence en répondant à la question d'un air indigné :

- Oui, Comtesse, cette vilaine créature est apparue ici tout d'un coup ! Cela a suffit pour gêner le sommeil du prince… Mais Dimitri va la fouetter avant de la renvoyer chez elle !

- Hélas mon petit Pete, dans ce pays nous ne pourrons pas agir comme dans les autres domaines du prince où il a droit de vie et de mort sur ses sujets. Ici, nous sommes dans un pays libre où il nous est interdit de châtier comme il se doit ceux qui le mérite au risque d'avoir de graves ennuis. C'est en grande partie pour cela que j'ai cherché à dissuader le prince de séjourner dans ce manoir car il risque d'être offensé sans pouvoir punir sévèrement les auteurs de ces offenses.

Une voix sèche interrompit la Comtesse :

- S'il me plaisait de faire châtier la petite fille, je ne m'occuperais pas de savoir ce qui est interdit ou non. Je suis ici chez moi !

Ces derniers mots étaient dits avec une froide détermination.

La dame à l'aspect sévère couvrit l'enfant d'un regard adulateur en répliquant avec empressement :

- Peut être, en effet, pourrait-on faire une exception pour cette offense et faire un exemple, si Votre Altesse le désire ?

- Non, je ne le veux pas.

La Comtesse se tourna vers la petite inconnue et dit avec un regard polaire et une voix sèche et froide :

- Venez demander pardon à notre cher Prince et le remercier de vous épargner une punition pourtant amplement méritée.

Durant tout le temps de la conversation depuis l'arrivée de la Comtesse, la petite fille blonde s'était remise de sa frayeur et fixait tout ce petit monde avec de grands yeux curieux. Mais en entendant l'ordre donné par la Comtesse, son visage exprima la plus grande incrédulité.

Voyant que la fillette ne s'exécutait pas, la Comtesse reprit d'une voix plus dure :

- Avez-vous compris ? Venez vous mettre à genoux et remercier son Altesse, créature effrontée !

La petite fille se raidit et redressa le menton dans une attitude fière. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'indignation et de révolte. Elle protesta vivement :

- Moi ? Je dois me mettre à genoux ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal… Je voulais seulement « le » voir…

Elle pointa du doigt le petit garçon en costume de soie blanche qui la fixait toujours les yeux à demi fermés.

A ces mots la Comtesse sembla exploser de colère :

- Vous entendez Altesse ? Vous voyez ? Cette misérable enfant n'a même pas conscience de la faute qu'elle a commise en osant s'approcher de vos appartements ! C'est intolérable ! Aussi quelque soit votre désir de ne pas vous attirer d'ennuis dans ce pays, il faut donner une bonne leçon à cette insolente. Quelques coups de fouets lui apprendront le respect dû à un Prince Luthor.

La voix du prince s'éleva impérative mais en même temps étonnamment musicale :

- C'est Pete qui m'a réveillé en remuant sa tête sous ma main. C'est lui qui sera fouetté. Qu'on renvoie la petite fille.

Pete eut un léger tressaillement. Il baissa un peu les yeux et glissa un regard chargé de haine vers la petite fille. Puis il se leva et alla s'agenouiller devant le Prince et lui baisa la main.

L'homme qui avait tant effrayé la fillette s'approcha et sortit dont ne sait où un énorme martinet. La petite fille ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux, en comprenant ce qui allait se passer.

La Comtesse lui dit durement :

- Dépêche toi de t'en aller, misérable, puisque le Prince veut bien te faire grâce.

La petite s'écria :

- Mais moi, je ne veux pas que le petit garçon soit battu ! Il n'a rien fait, lui non plus !

Et alors que Pete ôtait sa veste pour se mettre en position, elle s'élança devant lui en protestant :

- … il ne faut pas qu'il soit battu ! Ce serait trop méchant !

Elle s'adressait avec fougue et intrépidité au petit prince et ne baissait pas son regard. Et malgré le froncement de sourcils du prince et l'éclair de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus maintenant grands ouverts, la petite fille se dressait fièrement devant lui et lui tenait tête.

- C'en est trop ! s'écria la Comtesse. Cette insolente doit être punie ! Altesse, il faut donner l'ordre à Dimitri…

Elle fut interrompue par l'irruption d'une femme qui pénétra dans le salon par la porte fenêtre. C'était une grande femme aux cheveux noirs vêtue d'une robe de la même couleur et d'un tablier qui ceignait sa taille opulente. Son visage joufflu était rouge à cause de la chaleur et sans doute aussi à cause de sa course puisqu'elle était très essoufflée. Apercevant la petite fille blonde, elle s'écria :

- Ah, elle est ici ! Je l'espérais… Que le Prince m'excuse. Je vais emmener l'enfant qui est, il faut bien le dire, un peu trop curieuse.

- Eh bien ! Comme vous arrangez les choses !

La Comtesse considérait froidement la nouvelle venue, sans aucun doute la nourrice de la petite, et donc d'un rang nettement inférieur au sien et qui, bien qu'ayant salué avec déférence n'avait aucune trace de servilité.

La Comtesse reprit :

- Comme si cette petite misérable n'avait pas manqué gravement de respect envers Son Altesse, d'abord en pénétrant dans ce salon où le Prince se reposait et ensuite en blâmant un de ses actes alors qu'il a tous les droits !

La nourrice se tourna vers celle qui lui parlait et la toisa à son tour d'un regard dur :

- Cette « petite misérable » comme vous dîtes s'appelle Chloé Sullivan, et elle est la cousine du Prince Luthor.

Puis elle s'approcha de la petite fille et lui prit la main.

- Venez, Chloé, dit elle.

Chloé docilement, se laissa emmener. Elles sortirent toutes les deux avant que la Comtesse ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Chloé Sullivan ? répéta la fillette brune qui était resté spectatrice muette de toute la scène.

La comtesse leva les bras au ciel.

- C'est une chose abominable d'avoir affaire à des gens pareils ! Quelle insolence chez cette femme ! Et qui est réellement cette Chloé Sullivan ?

- C'est la fille de Gabriel, le cousin éloigné de mon père, dit le prince.

Il s'était redressé sur le sofa et appuyait sa tête sur sa main.

- C'est cet homme qui a rendu le manoir de Smallville à mon père. Aussi je lui pardonne.

- Mais cette servante Altesse ! Elle s'est comportée si grossièrement !

Le Prince eut un étrange sourire, plein de mépris. Il se rallongea sur le divan et dit sur un ton de dédain :

- La femme, ce n'est rien… Va, Dimitri, et frappe fort. J'ai besoin de me distraire, car la Comtesse Hardwick m'a ennuyé avec toutes ces histoires.



Les Sullivan était une famille dont la noblesse remontait à des générations et pouvait sans peine rivaliser avec les plus grandes noblesses d'Europe. Ils étaient si privilégiés qu'Arthur Luthor, neveu du prince suzerain du royaume de Luthorie, un territoire immense à l'ouest de l'actuelle Russie, épousa une Sullivan, Angélique célèbre pour sa beauté. Au cours des générations, les hommes firent plus souvent des mariages d'amour que des mariages de raison si bien que leur fortune s'amenuisât et qu'il ne resta bientôt plus que le manoir de Smallville et le vieux château à Gabriel Sullivan, le dernier descendant. Celui-ci fit également un mariage d'amour et sa situation financière ne s'en améliora pas puisque son épouse, bien qu'elle aussi de noble famille, n'avait qu'une très maigre dote. C'est à cette époque que le Prince Lothaire Luthor, père de l'actuel Prince Luthor, lui proposa de racheter la propriété qui lui revenait de droit. En effet, l'arrière grand père de Gabriel, Godrick, avait reçu le manoir des mains du Tsar de Russie pour service rendu à l'empire. Or le château n'appartenait pas au Tsar mais bien à l'arrière grand père du prince Luthor, Salazar, qui n'était autre que le grand oncle de Godrick. Malgré les protestations de ce dernier, le château changea de mains. Gabriel, mis au courant de l'histoire refusa le prix proposé par Lothaire, et ce ne fut que contre une modique somme qu'il quitta le manoir pour s'installer au vieux-château. Ce geste valut à Gabriel tous le respect du Prince et celui-ci bien que très rarement au manoir à cause de ses trop nombreuses autres propriété garda toujours contact avec lui. Or, un jour Gabriel tomba gravement malade et Lothaire se rendit à son chevet. Mais la maladie était très contagieuse et Lothaire tomba malade à son tour. Il mourut deux jours après Gabriel.

La femme de ce dernier, Marianne ne survécut que quelques mois à son mari. Elle s'éteignit, minée par le chagrin, dans les bras de Nell, la femme de charge à qui elle confia sa fille.

Ce fut donc Nell qui s'occupa de la petite orpheline. Jusqu'à l'âge de six ans, Chloé demeura au vieux-château. Puis, deux jours après son indiscrète visite au petit prince Luthor, Nell la prit à part et lui expliqua :

- Il est temps pour vous de recevoir une éducation digne de votre rang, Mademoiselle Chloé. Et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je suis incapable de vous la donner. De plus, je dois suivre les instructions de votre père qui souhaitait vous voir étudier au couvent de Métropolis, connu pour l'excellence de son enseignement.

Le couvent était situé à deux jours de cheval du vieux-château en pleine montagne. C'était un très vieux bâtiment austère battit sur une étroite falaise. Il était totalement imprenable. Mais Chloé, habituée à l'austérité de sa propre demeure, ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionnée. D'autre part, si Nell était très dévouée, elle ne témoignait guère d'affection à sa petite protégée et encore moins de tendresse. Les sœurs comblèrent quelque peu ce manque surtout la mère supérieure qui était une parente de sa mère. Chloé se plu donc très vite à l'abbaye.

Les années passèrent ainsi pour elle paisiblement. L'été, elle séjournait au vieux-château où continuait à vivre Nell. Là, elle s'empressait de courir dans le parc, telle une biche ou un petit elfe, allant même jusque dans la forêt toute proche.

C'était la seule chose qui lui manquait à l'abbaye : sa chère forêt qu'elle considérait presque comme une amie. Nell lui laissait toute liberté à condition qu'elle fût accompagnée par le fidèle Kalin, un bon gros golden retriever. Nell considérait avec raison que la petite orpheline avait besoin d'air et d'espace avant de retrouver les murs du couvent.

Chloé était toujours aussi vive et menue avec ses boucles blondes et ce même à 14 ans. Elle était tour à tour rieuse, tendre, pensive, parfois mélancolique, charmante et candide, fière et ardente et toujours gentille et prête à venir en aide aux autres.

Elle était adorée des religieuses et des élèves à part quelques unes qui jalousaient sa brillante réussite scolaire.

Elle se montrait aimable et serviable avec toutes ses camarades mais elle n'avait qu'une amie : Loïs Lane, une maigre petite fille brune dont les parents avaient péri dans un incendie, et qui restait seule, sans fortune, élevée au couvent par la charité de la mère supérieure.

Elles étaient d'ailleurs plusieurs dans le même cas, recueillies ici où se déroulait l'éducation d'une centaine de nobles filles. Et sur ce nombre, seule une poignée d'entre elles conservaient une certaine fortune. L'existence était donc très simple au sein du couvent mais l'instruction y était parfaite, sous la direction de sœur Minerva, la mère supérieure, femme de grande intelligence, terriblement intuitive et très grande dame.

Un matin de juin alors que Chloé revenait de la chapelle où elle avait reçu sa leçon d'orgue, une sœur l'avertie que la mère supérieure la demandait. Chloé se rendit immédiatement dans le bureau de cette dernière qui lui apprit qu'elle partait le jour même pour le vieux-château. Comme Chloé lui faisait part de sa surprise, Sœur Minerva lui dit :

- Si vous avez des vacances plus tôt cette année, mon enfant, c'est que Nell a des raisons… des raisons sérieuses pour cela.

Sœur Minerva regarda avec affection mêlée de tristesse, l'enfant assise en face d'elle. Malgré le bonnet de lin noir qui recouvrait ses cheveux, les boucles blondes de Chloé impossibles à discipliner s'échappaient de toute part et encadraient son petit visage en forme de cœur. Sœur Minerva retint un soupir et ajouta :

- Nell agit selon les volontés de votre père qui doivent être sacrées pour vous.

Un peu plus tard, sur la route qui la ramenait chez elle, Chloé se remémora cette parole et songea : « Qu'est ce que Sœur Minerva a voulu dire en s'exprimant ainsi ? Pour quel motif Nell veut elle me voir plus tôt cette année ? »

Mais elle ne s'attarda pas à cette énigme. Pour le moment la perspective de revoir le château et surtout la nature l'environnant suffisait à l'occuper.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu... A bientôt pour la suite !_


	2. Retour

Chapitre 2 :

Chapitre 2 :

Comme à chaque fois, une religieuse accompagnait Chloé jusqu'à l'auberge du village où les attendait Nell. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle. Chloé et sa compagne de voyage arrivèrent alors qu'il faisait pratiquement nuit.

Nell les accueillit posément, embrassa Chloé et salua la religieuse. Elle les fit entrer dans la salle de l'auberge puis dans une salle plus petite où elles prirent place dans de modestes fauteuils.

Nell n'avait pas vraiment changé avec les années. Ses cheveux avaient blanchit et elle avait encore grossit mais son attitude était restée la même. Toujours froide, distante, témoignant une sollicitude glacée à l'enfant dont elle avait la charge, incapable d'une réelle affection. Pourtant, Chloé sentait que cette femme lui était entièrement dévouée et donnerait sa vie pour elle mais elle-même ne ressentait envers celle qui avait pourtant remplacé ses parents qu'une vague crainte et une gratitude sans chaleur. Pas d'affection dans ce petit cœur qui pourtant ne demandait qu'à aimer pour peu qu'il le soit en retour.

Alors qu'elles s'installaient pour souper, le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre devant l'auberge. Comme les visiteurs étaient rares dans la région, Chloé questionna l'aubergiste :

- Qu'est ce que cela ?

- Il s'agit d'un des équipages du prince qui rentre au Manoir, mademoiselle, répondit l'aubergiste, une brave femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

Chloé dit vivement :

- Le prince Luthor est au Manoir ?

- Il n'y est pas encore, répondit Nell, mais vu que les lieux ont été inoccupés depuis quelques années, il a fallu que ses domestiques remettent de l'ordre. Ils l'ont donc précédé. Lui-même arrivera à la fin de la semaine.

L'aubergiste grommela :

- On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec ce Prince. Il exige que l'on soit prêt à le recevoir où qu'il aille… Et gare à qui ne respecte pas ses ordres, ou commet une faute même bénigne… Si ce que l'on raconte sur lui est vrai, il ne fait pas bon le contrarier ! Et je n'aimerais pas être à son service, pour sûr…

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces commérages ! Je ne vous connaissais pas ce défaut Madame ! rétorqua Nell.

La brave femme baissa la tête sous le regard sévère de la femme de charge et s'empressa de servir l'entrée avant de s'éclipser.

Chloé resta pensive. Les paroles de l'aubergiste avaient trouvées en elle un écho et réveillées un souvenir vieux de huit ans mais auquel elle avait songée plus d'une fois.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement ce jour de juin où enfant téméraire, elle avait voir de plus près ce petit Prince dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Et elle y était arrivé, elle l'avait vu et avait manqué d''être très sévèrement châtié. Mais le Prince avait fait fouetter à sa place, le petit garçon noir qui semblait pourtant l'idolâtrer.

Chloé ne pouvait jamais se rappeler de ce moment sans bouillir d'indignation. Depuis ce jour, elle nourrissait une secrète rancœur et répulsion envers ce Prince qu'elle souhaitait ne jamais revoir. Et voilà qu'il revenait à Smallville alors qu'elle-même y séjournait également !

- Quelle malchance que Nell m'ait demandé de venir plus tôt cette année ! songea-t-elle. Si je ne veux pas risquer de rencontrer le Prince, je vais devoir limiter mes sorties dans le parc et la forêt. Cela va même gâcher mon plaisir de le savoir là ! En tout cas, cette fois, il n'y a aucun risque que je cherche à l'apercevoir !

Nell et Chloé ne pouvant rentrer si tard au vieux-château, elles durent passer la nuit à l'auberge.

Chloé fit un horrible cauchemar. Elle se promenait dans le parc du manoir et soudain, elle se retrouva face au Prince qui avec un sourire railleur regarda la panthère à ses côtés, toute noire dont les yeux jaunes luisaient comme deux flammes, et la lâcha sur la fillette. Chloé, affolée se mit à courir et se réfugia dans le salon où elle avait vu le Prince pour la première et dernière fois, huit ans auparavant. Là se tenait le jeune garçon noir, Pete, qui à sa vue eut un air mauvais et lui adressa des paroles menaçantes. Mais le Prince fit à son tour irruption dans la pièce et l'attitude de Pete changea immédiatement et radicalement : le jeune garçon se mit à ramper comme un chien devant son maître. Chloé ressentit un profond dégoût à cette vue et c'est à cet instant qu'elle se réveilla. Elle songea :

- Quelle servitude chez ce garçon ! Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que d'avoir une telle attitude envers "lui".

Elle tâcha alors de se rendormir mais eu beaucoup de mal à y parvenir. Si bien qu'elle fut prête de très bonne heure et Nell et elle prirent rapidement le chemin du vieux château. Si la route qui y menait était bien entretenue, c'était sans aucun doute parce qu'il s'agissait également de celle qui conduisait au manoir. Ce n'est que quelques centaines de mètres avant le portail d'entrée du vieux-château que les deux routes se séparaient, avec à gauche celle du manoir et à droite celle du vieux-château qui portait aujourd'hui bien son nom.

En effet, l'antique demeure, faute de réparations pourtant nécessaires, commençait à s'écrouler en certains endroits. En fait, il s'agissait des restes d'un château fort qui s'était élevé à cet endroit près d'un siècle plus tôt. Seul restait l'antique logis où vivait Nell et quelques pans de murs d'enceinte ainsi qu'une vieille tour de guet, elle pratiquement totalement en ruine et qui disparaissait sous la végétation.

Chloé retrouva avec plaisir sa petite chambre au plafond mansardé qui malgré l'étroite fenêtre qui ne laissait pas passer beaucoup de lumière, ne parvenait pas à éteindre le charme de la pièce. Mais si elle aimait sa chambre, elle préférait encore la grande salle durez de chaussé où se déroulait les repas et qui donnait directement sur le jardin.

Chloé défit ses maigres bagages et rejoignit Nell en bas. Celle-ci était assise devant l'âtre et tenait devant elle une robe de soie verte. En voyant entrer Chloé, elle lui dit :

- Il faut essayer cette robe, Chloé.

Chloé, étonnée, questionna :

- Cette robe ? Pourquoi ? C'est une robe à Maman ?

Nell hocha la tête :

- Oui et comme elle n'est sans doute pas à votre taille, je vais l'arranger pour vous.

L'étonnement de Chloé s'accrut :

- Pour moi ? Mais que vais-je faire d'une robe de soie ?

Nell répliqua :

- Vous en aurez peut être besoin un jour où l'autre.

Chloé se mit à rire :

- Je ne vois pas quand ! Peut être pour aller courir dans le parc ou pour entretenir le jardin ? dit-elle avec ironie.

Nell la toisa sévèrement :

- Ne parlez pas ainsi jeune fille ! Vous avez un rang à tenir même si vous avez tendance à l'oublier et il se peut que se présente des occasions où vous devrez être vêtue en conséquence.

A ces mots, Chloé fronça les sourcils. Une pensée lui vint et elle demanda avec vivacité :

- Pensez-vous que je me rendrais au manoir pendant que le Prince sera là ?

Cette idée lui déplaisait fortement mais Nell rétorqua tranquillement :

- Si le Prince vous demande, vous irez naturellement.

Chloé protesta vivement :

- Ah non ! Je n'irais pas ! Je suis certaine que son attitude me déplaira souverainement ! En plus, je suis pauvre alors qu'irais-je faire dans le milieu dans lequel évolue le Prince ? Donc non, je n'irais pas au manoir tant que le Prince y sera et je ferais tout mon possible pour l'éviter et ne pas le croiser.

Nell rétorqua :

- Vous irez s'il le faut d'autant plus que c'est la volonté de votre père.

Cet argument laissa Chloé sans voix.

Elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs de son père mais elle vénérait sa mémoire et sa volonté était sacrée pour elle. Elle ne pu que répéter d'une voix hésitante :

- C'est la volonté de mon père ?

Nell ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui tendre la robe verte. Chloé la prit et l'essaya sans autres commentaires. Elle était bien trop longue et trop large pour elle, mais Nell expliqua :

- Cela vaut mieux car il y a des parties usées ou fanées qu'il faut supprimer et cela permettra de le faire. Je ne connais rien à la mode mais cela n'a aucune importance, vous serez bien quand même. Et puis vous êtes une Sullivan et une cousine du Prince : cela vaut mieux que toutes les plus belles robes.

Malgré cette robe trop grande pour elle, Chloé était délicieusement jolie. La nuance verte de la soie faisait ressortir ses yeux au milieu de son petit visage à la peau diaphane. Mais la fillette ne possédant aucun miroir n'était aucunement consciente de sa beauté qui sans doute allait encore s'amplifier avec les années. De plus, elle ne se souciait absolument pas de l'effet qu'elle produisait.

Nell prit les mesures nécessaires puis Chloé se rhabilla et gagna le jardin en attendant l'heure du déjeuner.

Kalin, le retriever, ravi de la revoir s'était couché à ses pieds et le chat de Nell, Pilou, avait prit place sur ses genoux. Chloé le caressait machinalement, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle songeait aux paroles singulières de Nell et à cette évocation de la volonté paternelle.

C'était pour obéir à cette volonté qu'elle avait été au couvent, toujours pour cette raison qu'elle avait travaillé dure et fait de son mieux et encore pour cela qu'elle était rentrée plus tôt cette année. Mais que cachait cette volonté ? Qu'en était-il vraiment ? Chloé se sentait menacée par la présence du Prince mais elle allait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur car tel étaient les vœux de son père et elle se devait de les respecter.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que le Prince oubliera l'existence de sa cousine pauvre et continuera de l'ignorer. De toute façon, il n'a certainement pas gardé un bon souvenir de moi, songea Chloé. Moi qui ai osé l'accuser de méchanceté alors que tout le monde pli devant lui, allant au devant de ses désirs et le traitant comme une idole. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire à Mme White, et la scène dont j'ai été le témoin semble bien confirmer ces dires.

Mme White était la femme du régisseur du manoir : Perry. Il avait la charge du domaine en l'absence du Prince et même lorsque celui-ci était présent, il veillait à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux.

D'ailleurs, Chloé en allant faire une promenade dans la forêt cette après midi là, rencontra précisément Mme White. C'était une petite femme blonde au visage avenant et qui était la charité même. Elle venait d'ailleurs d'aller voir le fils d'un des gardes forestier, un jeune homme de 16 ans, infirme depuis huit ans à la suite d'un accident.

Ravie de revoir Chloé, elle lui expliqua :

- J'y suis allé avant l'arrivée de Son Altesse car après cela, ça me sera totalement impossible. Il n'est pas encore là que tout est déjà sans dessus dessous. Mon mari est débordé. Heureusement, les domestiques sont très efficaces et l'on voit bien qu'ils ont l'habitude d'obéir au doigt et à l'œil et de vérifier chaque détail de peur de contrarier son altesse. Car il paraît que le Prince n'est pas doux ! Pourvu que Perry n'est pas d'ennuis pendant son séjour ici !

Chloé renchérit :

- Espérons que son séjour ne sera pas long ! Je suis très ennuyée car je ne pourrais plus me promener dans le parc comme j'en avais l'habitude.

- C'est vrai que vous allez être gênée ! D'autant plus que l'étiquette autour de Son Altesse est très stricte. Déjà autrefois alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, c'était toute une histoire ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il rencontre quelqu'un d'étranger au château quand il se promenait dans les jardins ou le parc. Et maintenant qu'il est un jeune homme de 20 ans, qu'est ce que ça doit être !

La brave femme soupira et poursuivit :

- Oui, j'ai peur que nous ayons des ennuis !

- Vient-il seul ? questionna Chloé.

Mme White se mit à rire :

- Seul ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! Il y a toujours un tas de gens autour de lui pour le flatter et tenter d'obtenir ses faveurs. Il arrive de ces lointaines contrées à l'ouest de la Russie avec sa tante, la comtesse Sophia de Kent, sœur de la défunte mère du Prince. C'est une femme d'un orgueil démesuré. Puis le comte Hardwick qui est, parait-il, allié aux Luthor par sa défunte femme. Puis la fille du comte, Victoria Hardwick, qui se croyait déjà supérieure aux autres alors qu'elle n'avait que 12 ans. Et puis je ne sais qui encore… sans doute l'aide de camp du Prince, la dame d'honneur de la comtesse… Bref toute une cours de gens qui va nous donner bien du tracas. Le Prince aurait bien dû continuer à oublier Smallville comme il le faisait depuis 8 ans.

Chloé était entièrement d'accord avec elle sur ce point. Puis Mme White prit congé et Chloé se rendit chez le garde forestier Jonathan Kent. A chacun de ses séjours, elle ne manquait pas de rendre visite aux Kent et à leur fils infirme Clark qui malgré son handicap était toujours souriant et supportait vaillamment et avec courage et patience son infirmité.

Il se trouvait seul quand Chloé arriva dans la petite maison au bord de la forêt. Mais presque aussitôt la mère du jeune homme arriva. C'était une femme rousse aux yeux incroyablement bleus mais dont le visage était marqué par le chagrin que lui causait l'infirmité de son fils.

- Non, malheureusement, il ne va pas mieux ! répondit Martha Kent comme Chloé lui posait la question. Je pense que les médecins d'ici ne peuvent rien pour lui. Il faudrait qu'on s'adresse à des spécialistes mais nous n'avons pas l'argent pour ça malheureusement.

- Ces médecins ne pourraient probablement pas faire d'avantage, maman ! dit Clark avec un sourire mélancolique.

Il était couché sur son petit lit étroit qui était près de la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Son visage était émacié et cela faisait ressortir de manière frappante ses grands yeux bleus emplis de mélancolie.

- Non, répéta-t-il, ils ne pourraient pas…

- Qui sait ? répliqua Chloé. Ah, si j'avais un peu de fortune, j'aurais été si heureuse de vous aider !

- Nous le savons, Chloé ! Vous êtes si bonne ! dit Martha avec émotion. Bien sûr si vous étiez riche, vous sauriez en faire profiter autour de vous et aideriez les pauvres gens. Ce n'est pas comme certains qui ne nous considèrent pas mieux que la poussière du chemin.

On sentait l'amertume dans ces paroles. Clark étendit sa main amaigrie et la posa sur celle de sa mère pour la calmer.

- Nous sommes pauvres d'accord, mais nous sommes unis et ensemble tous es trois.

- Oui, tu as raison mon Clark. Mais il y a des moments où je suis découragée…

Martha s'interrompit, soupira de nouveau :

- Vous devez me trouver bien peu courageuse, Chloé ! Pourtant c'est moi qui calme Jonathan quand le chagrin le submerge et lui fait dire des choses… des choses…

Martha eut un frisson et Chloé s'empressa de dissiper le malaise :

- Votre mari ne ressent plus ses rhumatismes ? demanda-t-elle touchée par la douleur des Kent qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas soulager.

- Non, heureusement, répondit Martha, car il y a du travail en ce moment ! Tout le monde est sur la brèche avec l'arrivée prochaine du Prince.

Elle eut un petit frisson et son visage se crispa. Dans les yeux de Clark, une fugitive lueur de souffrance apparut mais Chloé ne remarqua rien de cela, trop occupée par ses propres angoisses. Elle approuva :

- Oui, notre forêt ne va plus être tranquille pendant ce séjour ! J'ai appris son arrivée hier soir seulement. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que le Prince se lasse vite du manoir et reparte comme il est venu.

Comme il se faisait tard, Chloé se leva et prit congé de ses hôtes.

En revenant vers le vieux-château, elle pensait avec compassion aux Kent si durement frappés. L'accident avait eu lieu quelques jours après son départ pour le couvent, huit ans auparavant. Clark, selon ce qu'on avait dit à Chloé, avait roulé dans un ravin dans la forêt et depuis, il était cloué au lit. Mais Chloé, n'avait jamais vraiment su comment cela avait pu se produire. Chaque fois qu'elle évoquait le sujet avec les Kent, ceux-ci détournaient la conversation. Et quand elle interrogeait Mme White ou même Nell, celles-ci répondaient invariablement :

- Il n'y a rien à dire. C'est un accident comme tant d'autres.

Chloé n'avait donc jamais cherché plus loin. Mais aujourd'hui en se rappelant sa visite aux Kent, elle eut la vague impression que, justement, ce n'était pas "un accident comme les autres".

Lorsqu'elle arriva au vieux-château, elle trouva Nell en train de retoucher la robe verte. Chloé s'assit et dit :

- Je viens de rendre visite aux Kent. Leur fils Clark ne va toujours pas mieux.

Nell approuva.

- En effet, il est certainement infirme pour la vie.

Chloé soupira :

- La vie est injuste, Clark est si bon et en même temps si résigné. Il était si gai et plein de vie… Cela a dû être terrible pour Martha et Jonathan quand on a dû le ramener chez eux juste après l'accident. Mais vraiment, comment a-t-il fait pour tomber dans ce ravin lui qui était si agile ?

- On ne sait jamais avec les enfants… Ils ont parfois des idées périlleuses… Allons, aidez-moi à arranger cette robe. Il faut découdre la dentelle des manches mais il ne faut pas l'abimer car elle est superbe. On pourra la réutiliser plus tard, pour votre robe de mariée peut-être.

Chloé éclata de rire :

- Pour ma robe de mariée ? Mais qui voudrait m'épouser ? Je suis bien trop pauvre !

Nell répliqua avec ce qui semblait un brin de rancune :

- Marianne Saint-James n'avait pas beaucoup plus d'argent que vous et pourtant M. Sullivan l'a choisie.

- Maman était très jolie ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon cas, répliqua Chloé sincèrement.

Nell ne répondit rien.

A suivre…


	3. Nouvelle confrontation

**_Chapitre 3 :_**

"Si je profitais de ce que le prince n'est pas encore là pour aller faire un petit tour dans les jardins ? " songea Chloé dans la matinée du lendemain.

Nell n'opposa pas d'objection à ce projet qu'elle lui communiqua pendant le déjeuner. Elle dit seulement :

- Aidez-moi à finir les coutures de cette robe, après, vous pourrez sortir jusqu'au diner, si le cœur vous en dit.

Sa tâche terminée, Chloé alla se coiffer d'un vieux chapeau de paille et gagna le parc d'un pas alerte. Elle avait conservé son allure bondissante, sa grâce ailée de petit elfe. Comme autrefois, elle semblait à peine poser ses pieds sur le sol ; comme autrefois aussi elle était vêtue d'une robe de coton blanche à fleurettes vertes, que serrait à la taille une ceinture verte fanée. Le vert avait été la couleur de prédilection de Marianne Sullivan, dont Nell utilisait la garde robe pour confectionner le peu de toilettes qu'avaient nécessitées jusqu'ici les courts séjours de Chloé au Vieux-Château.

Quand elle quitta le parc, les jardins offrirent à sa vue un tapis de fleurs écarlates. Dans le bassin, l'eau jaillie de la queue de la sirène retombait avec un bruit clair. Sans doute, pensa Chloé, le jardinier avait-il voulu voir si tout fonctionnait bien en vue de l'arrivée du maître, car depuis huit ans, la créature mythique n'avait plus eu l'occasion de lancer de belles gerbes liquides, le prince Luthor n'étant plus revenu dans son domaine de Smallville.

"Une belle idée qu'il a là ! " pensa Chloé avec impatience.

A ce moment, elle leva machinalement les yeux et aperçut une bannière bleue et jaune qui flottait au dessus du château.

" Tiens, cette bannière ?... A quel propos la met-on là ? Sans doute en signe de réjouissance, parce que le prince va arriver."

La façade du manoir s'étendait devant elle, une de ses ailes baignée de soleil, l'autre gagnée par l'ombre. Chloé s'arrêta pour l'admirer. La demeure était superbe à la fois sévère et vraiment princière. Reliant les deux ailes se dressait une cours intérieure bordée de colonnes de marbre, entre lesquelles apparaissait un lointain horizon vert, constitué par les collines couvertes de forêts qui se dressaient au-delà de la vallée.

"J'ai bien envie d'aller voir la vue de ce côté ! songea Chloé. Et je peux bien passer par là, puisque Mme White a dit qu'il n'y avait encore que des domestiques."

La fillette se dirigea vers le parterre tracé entre les ailes. Elle passa près d'un dragon, qui était une fontaine jaillissante, et jeta un coup d'œil sans bienveillance vers une certaine porte qui lui rappelait un souvenir détestable. Cette porte était ouverte toute grande sur le salon dont Chloé entrevit les teintures vertes, les glaces et quelques uns des meubles précieux.

Elle monta les marches pour accéder à la terrasse et s'accouda à la balustrade de pierre grise qui dominait la vallée.

Au dessous d'elle, sapins et mélèzes se pressaient au flan de la falaise qui dominait le bourg de Smallville, bien que celui-ci soit invisible d'ici. On ne voyait qu'une partie de la vallée : quelques prairies, des habitations isolées, la rivière serpentant à travers les peupliers. Au loin, c'étaient les collines dont certains versants demeuraient dans l'ombre.

Chloé adorait ce spectacle de la beauté de la nature. Cette année surtout, il lui semblait que jamais la montagne n'avait été aussi belle. D'un geste machinal, tout en contemplant la vue elle avait ôté son chapeau et le ruban retenant ses boucles blondes s'étaient dénoué laissant cascader sa chevelure telle un rideau de soie sur ses frêles épaules. Les yeux largement ouvert, elle était tellement prise par sa contemplation qu'un léger bruit de pas n'attira pas tout de suite son attention ; Puis comme le bruit se rapprochait, elle se redressa, se retourna… et retint à grand peine une exclamation.

Un étranger venait vers elle — un jeune homme très svelte dont la taille dépassait quelque peu la moyenne. Cependant Chloé n'eut pas un instant d'hésitation. Sa peau blanche et son crane imberbe était reconnaissables entre tous. Elle avait devant elle le Prince Alexander Luthor.

Le sang monta à ses joues et elle pensa, un peu affolée :

"Il était donc arrivé ? Quelle malheureuse idée j'ai eue là !"

Le prince s'avançait d'une allure souple, légèrement nonchalante. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Chloé avec une lueur d'amusement quelque peu moqueur qui rendirent à la fillette une partie de sa présence d'esprit.

- Vous êtes Chloé Sullivan, dit-il.

Sa voix devenue plus mâle avait toujours le même timbre musical et les mêmes intonations impératives.

- Je vous demande pardon… Je croyais que… que Votre Altesse n'arriverait qu'à la fin de cette semaine, dit Chloé en balbutiant un peu, mais sans baisser les yeux qui regardaient Lex avec franchise et simplicité.

- Et vous vouliez en profiter pour revoir cette très belle vue ? Mais je vous donne toute permission de revenir quand vous en aurez le désir. La fille de Gabriel Sullivan ne peut être une étrangère chez moi.

- Je vous remercie… murmura Chloé.

Mais elle pensait : "Non, bien sûr, je ne reviendrais pas tant qu'il sera là !"

Pourquoi donc ces yeux bleus, dont Chloé ne pouvait faire autrement que de remarqué la rare beauté, semblaient-ils la considérer avec tant d'attention ? Elle en était gênée et un peu impatientée… mais elle ne voulait pas baisser les siens, car il y avait dans l'attitude, dans l'air de ce jeune prince, une condescendance hautaine qui réveillait en elle toute sa fierté.

- Venez, je vais vous présenter à ma tante, la comtesse Sophia, dit Lex d'un ton décisif.

Du moins il devait l'être pour tout autre que pour l'ignorante Chloé. Mais avec une audace ingénue, celle-ci répliqua, en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa robe et sur le vieux chapeau de paille jaunie :

- Non, pas aujourd'hui… Il faudra que je m'habille un peu mieux.

Le prince eut un rapide froncement de sourcils… puis un sourire d'ironie amusée. Il voulait bien pardonner à cette petite fille naïve qui osait opposer un refus à l'une de ses volontés. C'était évidemment une chose nouvelle pour lui et qui avait le privilège de l'égayer.

- La façon dont vous êtes habillée n'a aucune importance. Vous êtes une Sullivan et ma cousine, cela suffit.

Chloé fut étonnée. Nell avait parlé ainsi hier, presque dans les mêmes termes !

Chloé suivit le prince qui, sans plus de parole, se dirigeait vers la terrasse. Elle songeait :

" Cela n'aurait pas été très poli de refuser davantage… Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire avec ces grands personnages ? Et puis, il a vraiment trop l'air de croire que je vais lui obéir !"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil perplexe vers Lex. Quel plaisir pouvait-il trouver, cet élégant jeune homme, à mener en sa compagnie une petite cousine de campagne assez pauvrement vêtue.

Quant à elle, peu lui importait, après tout ! Si la comtesse n'était pas satisfaite de sa tenue, elle s'en prendrait à son neveu… Car Chloé, si elle était fière ignorait totalement la coquetterie et la vanité.

En traversant la terrasse, Lex dit à Chloé :

- Vous avez donc quitté l'abbaye de Métropolis ?

- Pour un mois seulement, prince.

- Et vous habitez le Vieux-Château avec cette femme que l'on appelle Nell ?... Je suis allé voir votre logis, il y a huit ans. Mais vous veniez de partir pour l'abbaye.

- Ah ! J'ignorais… dit Chloé.

Elle pensait en même temps :

" Heureusement, je n'étais pas là !... Mais Nell ne m'a jamais parlé de cette visite. Il est vrai qu'elle est si secrète, même pour les choses de peu d'importance !"

- C'est une personne singulière cette Nell et elle m'a fort déplu, dit le prince.

Une subite dureté vibrait dans sa voix.

"Je le suppose bien, songea Chloé. Car elle n'a pas dû vous faire des salamalecs ni des génuflexions !"

- Ai-je tort d'imaginer que votre existence, près d'elle, n'est pas très douce ?

Le regard de Lex s'abaissait vers la petite créature marchant à ses côtés. Chloé réfléchit un moment avant de répondre avec sincérité :

- Elle ne m'a jamais rendue malheureuse et je la sens très dévouée. Mais jamais non plus elle ne m'a donné de témoignage d'affection.

Le prince conduisit Chloé vers une des portes de glace ouverte qui se trouvait être celle du salon vert. Au seuil de la pièce apparut une jeune fille brune, mince et plutôt grande, vêtue d'une robe très bien coupée dans les tons bleu pâle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil stupéfait sur la petite personne qui avançait près du prince Luthor, puis, après une gracieuse révérence, elle s'effaça dans le salon.

Près d'une table garnie d'une corbeille fleurie était assise une femme aux cheveux brun, à laquelle on eu au premier abord donné une trentaine d'années tant son maquillage était réussi. Vêtue d'une robe de mousseline lilas qui découvrait son cou maigre où brillait un splendide collier de topazes, et qui laissait dégagé ses long bras blanc garnis de bracelets d'or, la Comtesse Sophia, car c'était elle, tenait un minuscule petit chien sur ses genoux. Elle était telle une reine sur son trône et se tenait droite malgré ses cinquante huit ans. Chloé reconnu en elle la femme qui l'avait rabrouée quelque huit ans plus tôt.

Près d'elle, une jeune femme en élégante robe de soie gris argent lisait à haute voix. Un peu plus loin, une vieille dame coiffée d'un bonnet de dentelle blanche à ruban mauves tricotait.

- Ma tante, je te présente Chloé Sullivan, la fille de Gabriel, qui fut l'ami de mon père.

La Comtesse prit le face-à-main posé près d'elle sur la table et jeta un coup d'œil à la fillette qui entrait avec son neveu.

- Chloé Sullivan ? répéta-t-elle lentement.

Et le dédain vibrait dans sa voix un peu traînante.

- Oui, ma cousine Chloé… une jeune fleur des bois dont je veux te faire faire la connaissance. Baisez la main de ma tante, Chloé.

Mais Chloé, qui venait d'exécuter, en jeune personne bien élevée, une gracieuse révérence apprise au couvent, eut à cette injonction un mouvement de recul et un éclair dans ses grands yeux. Baiser la main de cette femme qui lui déplaisait si fort et dont elle gardait un si mauvais souvenir, et qui de plus la considérait avec un air d'orgueilleux mépris ? Non, bien certainement non !

- Je n'ai jamais appris à faire cela ! dit-elle avec un fier mouvement de sa petite tête.

La jeune fille brune, la vieille dame au bonnet, la jeune femme en robe grise parurent frappées de stupeur. La Comtesse serra dédaigneusement ses lèvres minces… puis les détendit aussitôt en un sourire forcé. Car Lex riait, en regardant sans colère la petite audacieuse.

- Une fleur des bois, te dis-je, ma tante…une fleur qui n'a encore rien appris de la vie… Asseyez-vous ici, Chloé.

Il lui désignait un siège et prit lui-même place près d'elle, dans un profond fauteuil. Autour d'eux, les visages s'étaient rassérénés, les regards considéraient avec indulgence cette petite fille dont l'impertinence paraissait amuser Son Altesse. Aucune des fantaisies du prince Luthor ne pouvait étonner des courtisans qui, avec un servile sourire aux lèvres, l'avaient vu faire danser devant lui un pas échevelé à son chambellan, le solennel Niels, ou bien obliger la première dame de compagnie de sa tante, qui détestait les félins, à tenir pendant toute une soirée sur ses genoux Bagheera, la panthère noire.

- Madame Teague, veuillez débarrasser Mlle Sullivan de ce chapeau qui la gêne.

La jeune dame vêtue de gris s'avança avec empressement, prit le vieux chapeau d'une main délicate et alla le poser sur un siège éloigné, avec la même précaution que s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux.

- As-tu jamais vu ma tante, des cheveux comme ceux-ci ?

En parlant, Lex étendait sa main et soulevait les boucles dorées. Chloé eut un mouvement de recul et un regard de fierté un peu farouche.

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on les touche, petite fille sauvage ?

Il la regardait avec un regard moqueur, tout en retenant une des boucles soyeuses entre ses doigts fins.

- Cette nuance est admirable, qu'en dis-tu, Victoria ?

Il s'adressait à la jeune fille brune, qui rappelait à Chloé une fillette au longues nattes entrevue dans le même salon, huit ans auparavant. La Comtesse Victoria Hardwick était la fille d'une princesse Luthor-Sinclair, de la branche cadette des Luthor et était par conséquence cousine, d'ailleurs assez éloignée, du prince Luthor. Mais celui-ci, qui tutoyais le Comte Lionel et sa fille, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis l'enfance avec les personnes de son entourage habituel, n'avait jamais autorisé qu'ils ne respectent pas les règles rigoureuses de l'étiquette appliquées à la cour des Luthor.

- Très jolie, en effet, Altesse, répondit une voix suave.

En même temps, les yeux bleus de la jeune comtesse glissaient vers Chloé un coup d'œil sans bienveillance.

- Je suis certain que tu donnerais beaucoup pour avoir ces cheveux là ?

Les lèvres de Lex s'entrouvraient en un demi-sourire de subtile raillerie. Et c'était encore de la raillerie qui étincelait dans les yeux bleus entre les cils épais.

Victoria eut un éloquent regard vers la boucle aux tons d'or que continuaient de tenir les doigts du prince et dit avec un frémissement dans la voix :

- Oui, Altesse… Je voudrais les avoir.

- Vous entendez, Chloé, la comtesse Hardwick vous envie vos cheveux ? Elle est pourtant une charmante personne, une des beautés de notre cour… Mais vous, vous êtes une petite fée de la forêt, une Dame verte, comme celles dont il est question dans ce vieux livre de contes de la région que Gabriel Sullivan donna jadis à mon père.

- Ah ! Votre Altesse connaît nos légendes ? dit vivement Chloé. Pas toutes, probablement ? J'en sais beaucoup que m'a contées Mlle Andrews.

- Qui est Mlle Andrews ? demanda Lex en regardant avec intérêt les yeux émeraude où s'allumaient de chaudes clartés.

- Une vieille amie de Nell. Elle connaît toutes les anciennes histoires de la région;

- Il faudra me les redire. J'y prendrais sans doute quelque plaisir.

- Lex, puis-je faire servir le café ? demanda la Comtesse Sophia.

Sa voix était douce, onctueuse, mais une dureté mêlée d'impatience passait dans les regards qu'elle attachait sur Chloé.

- Certainement… Racontez-moi une histoire petite fille.

Lex s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, en étendant nonchalamment ses jambes croisées. Ainsi, il rappelait encore mieux à Chloé le petit garçon tout vêtu de blanc qui avait ce même regard mi-clos, cet air altier, ce charme souverain, le petit garçon qui faisait fouetter, par caprice, son compagnon si humblement soumis et pardonnait à la petite fille indiscrète et révoltée.

Chose étrange, alors qu'elle ne se trouvait impressionnée par aucune des quatre femmes présentes, bien qu'elle eut l'intuition de leur malveillance dissimulée pour plaire au prince. Chloé éprouvait à l'égard de ce dernier comme une timidité, une gêne, une sorte de malaise qu'elle s'efforçait, par fierté, de ne pas lui laisser voir. Elle attribuait cette impression au souvenir d'autrefois dont lui demeurait une si forte prévention contre lui… puis également à cette hauteur qui perçait jusque dans l'amabilité de Lex à son égard.

Elle commença à raconter l'histoire de la Vouivre, créature fantastique au visage de femme et au corps de serpent, qui habitait au temps lointains la région. Un maitre d'hôtel entra d'un pas silencieux, chargé d'un plateau qu'il posa sur une grande table à dessus de marbre rose. Derrière lui, tenant à deux mains un plat de vermeil chargé de pâtisseries, parut un garçonnet d'une douzaine d'années, vêtu d'une culotte de coton blanc, d'une courte veste blanche à revers bleus roi, couleur de la livrée princière, et portant, bien tirés sur ses jambes fines, des bas de soie blanche retenus par une jarretière de velours bleu. Le regard de Chloé, machinalement dirigé de ce côté, s'attarda sur le pâle petit visage dont la bouche semblait tirée par un pli de souffrance, dont les yeux se baissaient, craintifs et humbles.

"Il a l'air malheureux, cet enfant", pensa-t-elle, aussitôt saisie de compassion.

Et distraite par cette pensée, elle s'interrompit dans son récit, que le prince paraissait écouter avec intérêt.

- Eh bien ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Lex et sourit avec un peu de confusion.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en étais… Ah ! si, voilà…

Une porte, dans le fond de la pièce, fut ouverte à ce moment, livrant passage à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, grand et à la chevelure de lion, que suivait un petit jeune homme noir, habillé avec recherche.

- Ah ! te voilà, Li, dit le prince.

"Li" était le nom dont il gratifiait depuis l'enfance, dans ses moments d'amabilité, le comte Lionel Hardwick. Mais pas plus dans cette appellation que dans ses tutoiements, il n'entrait la moindre nuance d'affection, ni aucune intention de familiarité. Il suffisait de l'avoir vu et entendu une fois, quand il s'adressait ainsi à quelqu'un de son entourage, pour comprendre quel orgueilleux dédain existait son cette apparente faveur.

- Viens voir la petite Dame verte que j'ai trouvée sur mon domaine… Tu sais, je t'ai parlé de ces petites créatures fantastiques, sortes de fées bienfaisantes et malicieuses, qui hantent les forêts de cette région ?

- En effet, Altesse…

Le comte Lionel s'avançait, avec un sourire sur ses lèvres minces. Et, tout aussitôt, Chloé détesta ce sourire, obséquieux, plein de miel, complètement en désaccord avec la dureté des traits, avec celle des yeux d'un gris métallique, dont elle rencontrait le regard rapide et inquisiteur.

- C'est la fille de Gabriel Sullivan, expliqua Lex, tandis que le comte s'inclinait devant la fillette comme si elle était une grande dame de la cour. Je t'ai raconté comment je fis sa connaissance, il y a quelques années. Eh ! Pete, approche-toi !

Le petit jeune homme noir, demeuré un peu en arrière, s'avança et se courba aussi profondément que le lui permettait la souplesse, visiblement très grande, de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Chloé, voici le baron Pete Ross. Vous voyez que les coups de fouets ne l'ont pas trop endommagé, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de vous émouvoir à son sujet ?

Chloé devint rouge d'indignation sous le regard d'ironie amusée.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous vanter de cela, prince ! dit-elle avec un accent frémissant. C'est une chose que je n'ai jamais oubliée… que je n'oublierai jamais, car c'était… c'était…

Elle se leva brusquement, emportée par la révolte devant la gaité railleuse qui étincelait dans les yeux de Lex, devant l'attitude très humble de Pete et surtout le sourire – l'odieux sourire du bas adulateur qu'elle voyait sur les lèvres de ce jeune homme que le prince, plus encore par son air que par ses paroles, bafouait en ce moment.

- J'aime mieux m'en aller tout de suite ! dit-elle en tournant vers Lex ses beaux yeux ardents et fiers, car j'ai peur de dire des choses qui ne seraient pas très polies. Que Votre Altesse m'excuse !...

Elle fit un rapide salut circulaire et sourit du salon avec une légèreté d'oiseau.

- Quelle étrange créature ! s'écria la Comtesse Sophia en retenant avec peine un geste de colère.

Elle venait de jeter les yeux sur son neveu, qui continuait de garder la même attitude nonchalante et regardait avec une étrange impression de gaité sarcastique le baron Ross, à demi redressé, dont la mine décelait un effarement, une sorte d'horreur, comme s'il venait d'assister à quelque épouvantable sacrilège/

- J'admire ta patience Lex ! Cette enfant est… aurait besoin de quelque éducation…

- Mais non, je la trouve très intéressante ainsi. Elle m'amuse… et c'est une très jolie petite fée.

Une stupéfaction passa dans le regard de Pete. Puis, tout aussitôt, la physionomie du jeune homme témoigna d'un apaisement, commença à redevenir souriante.

- Il est certain qu'elle n'a pas une physionomie banale, déclara le comte Lionel avec conviction.

- Ses yeux sont étonnants ! dit Mme Teague, la dame d'honneur, sur un ton de vive admiration. Il y passe des éclairs merveilleux, de vraies lueurs émeraude. Et quelle intensité d'expression !

- Qu'est ce que tu en dis, toi, Ross ? demanda le prince.

- Charmante, Altesse !... Une fée délicieuse comme le dit si bien Votre Altesse.

- Allons, je vois que ma cousine Chloé plaît à chacun, ici !

Tout ce qui peut s'exprimer de méprisante raillerie passait en ce moment dans l'accent, dans le regard, dans le sourire à peine esquissé de Lex.

- Je l'inviterai donc à revenir nous voir… Tiens, elle a oublié son chapeau. Il faudra le lui faire porter ce soir, madame Teague

- Cette enfant n'a donc aucune fortune, qu'elle est si pauvrement habillée ? demanda la comtesse Sophia avec un coup d'œil dégouté vert le couvre-chef jaunit qu'entourait un ruban fané. Son père, cependant, ne devait pas être complètement dénué, car il avait une tenue convenable quand il venait voir Arthur à la cour.

- J'ignore quelle est sa situation de fortune. Cela m'importe peu, d'ailleurs… Pete, dis à Luc de m'amener Bagheera.

Le jeune Ross alla répéter l'ordre au petit garçon en livrée qui s'éloigna et reparut peu après, tenant au bout d'une chaîne à mailles d'argent la panthère noire, animal favori du prince.

- Lâche-là, ordonna Lex.

Luc détacha la chaîne et Bagheera bondit jusqu'à son maître, posa la tête sur son genou en levant vers lui des yeux aux lueurs verdâtres.

Lex étendit sa main et caressa le souple corps noir, sans paraître s'apercevoir du malaise que l'apparition du gracieux et dangereux félin provoquait autour de lui, même chez la comtesse Sophia qui n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à l'inquiétante présence de Bagheera et cependant, dans sa faiblesse idolâtre pour son neveu, la supportait le sourire aux lèvres, comme elle le faisait des plus fantasques volontés de Lex.

_A suivre..._


	4. Cadeau

_Voici la suite de cette histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira toujours._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Quand Chloé, encore toute rouge d'indignation, eut conté les incidents de cet après-midi à Nell, celle-ci manifesta aussitôt sa désapprobation.

- Vous avez agi de manière stupide, Chloé. Le prince, d'après ce que vous me dites, s'était montré fort bon à votre égard...

- Bon, lui ? Ah ! si vous le connaissiez, vous ne prononceriez pas ce mot-là ! Il est mauvais, mauvais, certainement !... Et les autres, ces gens qui ont tous l'air de s'aplatir en sa présence, ce sont des lâches !

- Chloé, un peu de calme, je vous prie ! dit sévèrement Nell.

Mais Chloé, toute frémissante, riposta :

- Je ne peux pas rester calme quand je vois de ces choses-là ! Voilà pourquoi il vaut bien mieux que je n'aie pas de rapports avec le prince Luthor. J'espère, du reste, qu'il en aura assez de moi maintenant et qu'il trouvera un autre sujet d'amusement... Car j'ai bien vu qu'il s'amusait...

Nell leva un index impérieux, en regardant avec autorité le jeune visage animé, les yeux étincelants.

- Assez de paroles inutiles, Chloé ! Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant, tout à fait sans expérience et sans raison. Vous n'avez donc pas à juger, à voir le mal partout...

- Moi, je vois le mal partout? protesta Chloé. Nell, personne ne me l'avait jamais dit avant vous !

- Eh bien ! vous l'entendrez aujourd'hui ! Oui, il est ridicule, à votre âge, de prendre cette attitude, comme si vous étiez plus sage et plus expérimenté que les autres... de ne pas savoir supporter les défauts de ces gens qui entourent le prince et ceux du prince lui-même, qui sont la conséquence de son éducation et de son rang. Je ne vous dis pas de vous mettre à plat ventre devant lui, comme les autres, ni de trouver parfait tout ce qu'il fait... mais vous devez, Chloé, lui témoigner de la considération et du respect.

Chloé eut un haut-le-corps.

- Du respect, moi ?... Et pourquoi donc ? Parce qu'il est un prince Luthor ? Voilà qui m'est fort égal ! La vérité, c'est que je ne peux pas le souffrir !

- Il vous faudra cependant changer d'idée.

- Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui m'y obligerait !

Chloé regardait l'impassible visage de Nell avec un mélange d'étonnement et de défi.

- Vous le saurez bientôt.

Ces paroles énigmatiques ne laissèrent pas que d'intriguer Chloé. Mais elle savait inutile d'interroger la vieille femme, qui ne parlait jamais qu'à son heure. Toutefois, sa révolte n'était pas calmée pour cela et elle était encore furieuse lorsque, dans le courant de la soirée, un grand laquais portant la livrée princière se présenta, tenant avec soin le vieux chapeau oublié dans le salon vert. En même temps, il apportait un coffret en porcelaine fine que Son Altesse le prince Lex envoyait à Mlle Sullivan.

Le coffret, ouvert par Nell, contenait des bonbons du plus délicieux aspect. Chloé, à cette vue, rougit de colère et s'écria avec véhémence :

- Quand je vous disais, Nell, que je servais à l'amuser ? Il m'envoie ces bonbons pour me montrer qu'il me considère comme une sorte de petite marionnette dont les révoltes le distraient, parce qu'il n'y est pas habitué, comme une petite fille dont les paroles n'ont pour lui aucune importance...

- Et c'est bien ce que vous êtes... une petite fille très sotte et très ignorante, dit Nell, décidément fâchée. Savez-vous bien que le prix de ce coffret vous ferait vivre confortablement pendant une année et peut-être plus ? Car je me souviens de ce que fut payée une petite coupe taillée dans le même genre de porcelaine que M. Gabriel tenait de son aïeul et qu'il fut obligé de vendre pour parer à des nécessités pressantes. Or, c'était peu de chose auprès de ceci... Pensez-vous donc que le prince enverrait un objet de ce prix à une petite fille comme vous, s'il ne voyait d'abord en elle sa cousine, Mlle Sullivan, qu'il lui plaît d'honorer de cette manière, bien qu'à la vérité elle ne le mérite guère !

- Ceci est tout à fait mon avis ! répliqua Chloé qui ne désarmait pas. Aussi faut-il le lui renvoyer, Nell, en lui expliquant que je ne puis accepter ce présent qui n'a aucune raison d'être.

- Vous allez, pour le moment, remonter dans votre chambre où vous tâcherez de vous calmer. Demain, vous reconnaîtrez la folie de vos paroles et nous verrons de quelle manière il conviendra de remercier le prince.

- Vous le remercierez si vous voulez, Nell... et vous mangerez les bonbons. Mais moi, je n'accepte pas son présent !

Chloé passa une nuit fort agitée. Certes, elle avait bien prévu que la présence du prince au Manoir serait pour elle une source de désagréments, par le fait qu'elle ne pourrait aller et venir partout comme à l'ordinaire. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils l'atteindraient dès le premier jour, et bien moins encore qu'ils seraient la cause d'un conflit entre elle et Nell.

Car il n'y avait pas à dire, Nell prenait parti pour le prince Lex ! Elle l'excusait et blâmait Chloé de ne pas supporter, comme les autres, ses caprices et ses moqueries ! Voilà qui était plus incompréhensible que tout, vraiment déroutant, quand on songeait qu'elle avait toujours, en paroles, témoigné d'une grande indépendance à l'égard des grands de ce monde, réservant, sa seule considération aux Sullivan qu'il était de tradition, dans sa famille, de servir fidèlement, pour lesquels on se dévouait, qu'on régentait parfois assez despotiquement, quand leur nature ou les circonstances se prêtaient à cette tyrannie domestique, et qu'on ne se privait pas de critiquer en face, jamais par derrière, ni devant les étrangers.

Cette attitude singulière de Nell était donc pour Chloé un sujet d'étonnement et de colère. Allait-elle rester seule à ne pas subir le dominateur et asservissant prestige de ce jeune prince qu'elle détestait... oh ! qu'elle détestait !

Dans son grand vieux lit à colonnes, Chloé se tournait et se retournait fiévreusement, toute bouillante d'indignation. Nell avait beau dire, elle ne supporterait pas d'être traitée par lui ainsi qu'un petit animal drôle dont les audaces l'égayaient comme une chose probablement nouvelle, jusqu'au moment où cette distraction ne lui plairait plus. Et pas davantage, elle ne s'habituerait à voir l'odieuse platitude de ce Ross, qui lui donnait une impression de dégoût.

Elle ne s'endormit qu'à l'aube et rêva que Nell la forçait de s'agenouiller devant le prince Lex. Elle se débattait et lui riait en disant :

- Je t'obligerai bien à m'adorer, toi aussi, petite fée !

Elle se réveilla toute frémissante, en pensant : « Heureusement, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! »

Dans la matinée, Chloé annonça à Nell :

- J'irai cet après-midi rendre visite à Mlle Andrews, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

- Aucun. Mais, en revenant, il conviendra que vous écriviez un mot pour remercier le prince.

- Je vous ai dit hier que je ne le remercierais pas, Nell. De cette façon, il me laissera la paix.

- En vous tenant pour une enfant mal élevée. Si c'est l'opinion que vous cherchez à lui donner de vous...

- Je vous en prie, ne me parlez plus de cet insupportable prince ! Cette nuit, je n'ai pas dormi à cause de tout cela ! Son opinion m'est d'ailleurs complètement indifférente, je vous en avertis.

- Vous avez tort... et vous regretterez bientôt cette attitude.

- Je ne regretterai rien du tout !

Sur ces mots, Chloé s'enfuit au jardin et se mit à bêcher une plate-bande de toutes ses forces, pour passer sa colère qui menaçait de reparaître. Mais Nell, surgissant presque aussitôt, lui enleva la bêche des mains en disant avec autorité :

- Il ne convient pas que vous vous occupiez de cela.

- Pourquoi donc ? Vous me laissiez toujours le faire, jusqu'ici.

- Vous serez bientôt une jeune fille, et il faut commencer de soigner, de ménager vos mains.

Chloé jeta un coup d'œil sur ses petites mains délicates et souples, aux doigts si bien fuselés. On n'eût pu en rêver de plus charmantes ; mais des piqûres d'aiguille, les traces de menus travaux d'intérieur auxquels on habituait les élèves, au couvent, en altéraient un peu la fine blancheur, et la taille des ongles nacrés n'aurait pas obtenu l'approbation d'une élégante.

- Elles sont très bien ainsi, déclara-t-elle. Je ne sais à quoi vous pensez, Nell ! Quand on n'a pas de fortune, comme moi, on ne peut avoir des mains comme ces belles dames du Manoir ou comme celles du prince Luthor.

Nell ne répliqua rien et s'en alla, emportant la bêche.

_« _Décidément, je ne sais ce qui lui prend ! songea Chloé avec impatience. Si cela continue, mon séjour ici va être bien intéressant ! »

Vers deux heures, elle descendit au village par le sentier de chèvres qui raccourcissait beaucoup la distance. De plus, elle ne risquait guère, dans ce chemin, de rencontrer quelqu'un du château, ce qui aurait pu se produire en prenant la route.

Le village se composait de vieilles maisons solides, bâties autour d'une église en partie réédifiée au quinzième siècle. On voyait encore quelques restes des remparts qui avaient autrefois entouré ce bourg fortifié. Une porte subsistait aussi, avec ses tourelles, ses mâchicoulis et les armes Sullivan sculptées dans la pierre grise.

A son passage dans les rues étroites, on saluait Chloé avec sympathie. Les habitants avaient toujours été tant soit peu frondeurs et d'esprit indépendant ; ils témoignaient par une hostile froideur leur antipathie à l'égard des Luthor, mais la branche cadette des Sullivan, médiocrement pourvue des biens de ce monde, n'avait cessé d'être vue avec bienveillance par ces villageois à l'esprit égalitaire, et si Gabriel avait démérité à leurs yeux par le fait de ses relations avec le prince Arthur, ils ne faisaient pas porter la peine de cette désapprobation à la petite Chloé, qui avait bien tout juste de quoi vivre grâce au dévouement de Nell, cette femme si considérée au village.

Après avoir traversé la place de l'Eglise et saluer bon nombre de connaissances, Chloé gagna le logis de Mlle Andrews. C'était l'une des plus vieilles demeures du village, étroite, à un étage, avec de petites fenêtres en ogive à croisillons de pierre. Mlle Julie Andrews l'habitait seule, depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle avait soixante-dix ans, comme Nell dont elle était l'amie d'enfance. Grandes, et encore mince pour son âge, ce qui frappait le plus dans sa physionomie était ses yeux bleus très doux. Mlle Andrews était la meilleure personne du monde et la plus grande conteuse de vieilles légendes qui existât dans tout le pays. Chloé l'aimait beaucoup et ne manquait jamais de lui rendre souvent visite pendant ses séjours au Vieux-Château. Elle se trouvait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec Nell, dont l'attitude n'incitait pas aux confidences.

Quand la fillette fut assise dans la salle un peu sombre, dont la fenêtre étroite ouvrait sur un jardin tout en longueur, M"" Andrews dit, en la regardant attentivement :

- Vous semblez fatiguée ce matin, Chloé ?

- Je n'ai presque pas dormi, figurez-vous, mademoiselle !

Et elle conta les incidents de la veille. Mlle Andrews, les mains jointes, poussait des exclamations admiratives.

- Comme vous êtes brave !... C'est très bien de parler ainsi sans crainte, sans respect humain !... Oh ! comme vous avez eu raison !

Mais quand Chloé mentionna la désapprobation et l'étrange attitude de Nell, la vieille demoiselle changea de physionomie et de langage.

- Il est certain que... Oui, vous êtes un peu trop frondeuse, Chloé. Nell, à son âge, avec son expérience, sait très bien ce qu'il faut...

Chloé fronça légèrement les sourcils. Plus d'une fois déjà, elle avait remarqué la couardise de Mlle Andrews à l'égard de son amie, l'acquiescement presque peureux à la despotique autorité que Nell faisait peser sur elle. Mais, aujourd'hui, cette faiblesse morale la frappa davantage et blessa l'affection que lui inspirait la vieille demoiselle.

- Je sais, moi, que je ne suis pas faite pour fréquenter ces gens de cour, riposta-t-elle sèchement. Nell devrait le comprendre toute la première. Mais elle a l'air d'avoir perdu la tête...

- Chloé ! dit Mlle Andrews d'un ton scandalisé.

La fillette secoua ses boucles avec impatience.

- Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de dire ce que je pense, mademoiselle !... Et puis, parlons d'autre chose, parce que je vois bien que décidément tout le monde, ici, craint de déplaire au prince Luthor.

- Mais, chère enfant, je ne dis pas cela... Comme vous prenez les choses avec ardeur ! Il faut un peu plus de modération dans la vie...quelques concessions...

- Alors, selon vous, quand le prince humiliait ce M. Ross en lui rappelant devant tous la correction reçue sans motif, il aurait fallu que je sourie, moi aussi, que j'aie l'air d'approuver ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, ma chère petite. Mais vous pouviez vous taire... ne pas faire cet éclat...

- Non, il n'y avait pas de milieu. Il fallait sourire, bassement, comme la victime elle-même (Ah ! elle ne paraît guère intéressante, celle-là !), ou bien se révolter. Car vous ne connaissez pas le prince, mademoiselle... vous ne pouvez savoir ce qu'il est, et comment, près de lui, on a l'impression qu'il n'existe pas d'intermédiaire entre la révolte et l'esclavage.

Mlle Andrews resta muette d'étonnement. Elle considérait d'un air quelque peu effaré cette petite Chloé qui parlait ainsi... qui avait en ce moment l'accent et le regard d'une femme.

« Seigneur ! pensa-t-elle, que Nell prenne garde ! »

Chloé, maintenant silencieuse, considérait d'un air distrait le chat qui s'étirait devant l'âtre. Elle-même était surprise et comme troublée des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait pas essayé de définir l'impression que lui produisait le prince Lex et tout à coup, spontanément, cette définition se présentait à son esprit.

Oui, c'était bien cela... Il ne fallait pas plier... pas avoir l'air de le craindre, ni de rechercher ses bonnes grâces... ou bien, alors, on devait se trouver asservi, privé désormais de fierté, de volonté pour échapper à l'humiliant esclavage.

Si jeune, si peu expérimentée que fût encore Chloé, elle l'avait compris avec intuitivement, et s'était aussitôt révoltée devant toute apparence de bassesse, devant toute capitulation de conscience.

« Oh ! moi, jamais... jamais je ne m'humilierai devant lui ! » songea-t-elle en frémissant.

En quittant Mlle Andrews, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle reprit le chemin du Vieux-Château. Comme elle quittait le bourg, un superbe équipage la dépassa. Dans la voiture, elle entrevit la comtesse Sophia, Mme Teague et la jeune comtesse Victoria Hardwick. Aucune ne parut la reconnaître. En se rappelant les sourires forcés de la Comtesse Sophia — car elle les avait fort bien remarqués — et l'empressement de la dame d'honneur à venir lui enlever son vieux chapeau, Chloé eut une moue de mépris.

Le sentier montait entre des pins et des mélèzes, commencement de la forêt qui couvrait les hauteurs environnantes. Chloé marchait d'un pas alerte, avec parfois des bonds de jeune biche. L'un d'eux, tout à coup, la fit presque tomber dans les bras du prince Lex qui sortait d'une petite sente tracée entre les arbres par le passage des forestiers.

- Eh ! la Dame verte ! dit-il gaiement.

Chloé avait fait un saut en arrière. Le sang montait à son visage et le regard que rencontra Lex témoignait d'un saisissement presque farouche.

Il eut un léger éclat de rire.

- Je crois bien que c'est plutôt la Vouivre, qui s'apprête à me dévorer. Vous me regardez comme si j'étais Lucifer en personne, Chloé.

Elle détourna les yeux de ceux du prince, très moqueurs, et, avec un bref petit salut, s'apprêta à passer outre.

- Oh ! oh ! ma jeune cousine, pas si vite ! Sans doute ignorez-vous qu'on ne me quitte pas ainsi, et qu'il faut attendre mon congé ?

- J'ignore beaucoup de choses, prince... et il y en a que je ne tiens pas du tout à apprendre. C'est pourquoi je ne suis point faite pour avoir des rapports avec Votre Altesse et les personnes qui l'entourent.

Lex se tourna vers Pete Ross, qui l'avait suivi et se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui.

- Entends-tu cela, Ross ? dit-il avec une gaieté sarcastique. Peux-tu imaginer que cette petite fille soit assez dénuée de sens commun pour raisonner d'une telle manière ?

- Il est de fait, Altesse, que... que c'est incompréhensible...

Pete, prudemment, hésitait à se prononcer. Le prince n'avait pas l'air irrité par l'audace inouïe de cette étrange petite créature, qui osait prononcer des paroles telles que jamais il n'en avait entendu. Il fallait donc se réserver, voir où porterait le vent...

Lex, de nouveau, regardait Chloé, un peu raidie dans une attitude presque combative.

- Et moi qui compte sur vous pour me servir de guide dans la forêt ! Demain, je viendrai vous prendre au Vieux-Château.

Chloé eut un yif mouvement de stupéfaction.

- Vous servir de guide ? Quelle idée ! Non, certainement non ! Votre Altesse a ses gardes qui...

- C'est vous que je veux. Chemin faisant, vous me raconterez les légendes du pays. Pour le moment, je vous accompagne jusqu'au Vieux-Château, et vous terminerez l'histoire de la Vouivre, si malencontreusement interrompue hier par l'entrée du comte Lionel et de Ross... Allons, vous n'avez pas besoin de me regarder avec cet air presque mauvais, petite Dame verte. Je n'ai pas peur de vous, sachez-le.

Elle redressa la tête, en rejetant en arrière les boucles qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Une véritable colère brillait dans ses yeux dont le vert émeraude se pailletait d'or.

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me laisser tranquille ? Je vous amuse, je le vois bien... mais cherchez-en d'autres pour cela. Hier, vous m'avez envoyé ce coffret, qui est beaucoup trop beau pour une petite fille comme moi. J'ai dit à Nell qu'il fallait vous le renvoyer, car je ne veux pas que Votre Altesse croie que je suis très satisfaite de recevoir ses bonbons, en retour de la distraction que je lui donne.

Cette fois, le prince Lex était fâché. Chloé, non sans un petit frisson d'effroi, voyait une lueur inquiétante — une lueur verte comme il en passe dans les prunelles des fauves — s'allumer au fond des yeux bleus qui se chargeaient de dédain altier.

- Je ne reprends jamais ce que je donne, mademoiselle Sullivan. Jetez ce coffret et son contenu où bon vous semblera, peu m'importe !

Il leva son chapeau et se mit à gravir le sentier d'un pas alerte et souple, suivi de Pete qui avait jeté sur la fillette un regard de satisfaction malveillante.

Chloé demeura un long moment immobile. Elle continuait de frissonner légèrement, car elle avait eu presque peur, vraiment ! Si le prince Luthor avait ce regard-là chaque fois qu'il était mécontent, elle comprenait qu'on le craignît et que les gens qui dépendaient de son bon plaisir tremblassent devant lui.

Mais elle, heureusement, était bien libre ! Et maintenant qu'elle avait eu le courage de lui parler ainsi, — avec plus de franchise que de politesse, il fallait bien en convenir, mais pourquoi l'avait-il poussée à bout ? — maintenant il la laisserait tranquille, ce beau prince qui croyait que tous et toutes devaient être à ses ordres.

Très lentement, pour ne pas risquer de le rencontrer à nouveau, Chloé remonta vers le Vieux-Château. Son émotion n'était pas encore calmer quand elle atteignit son logis. Elle se garda de souffler mot de l'incident à Nell. Vraisemblablement, celle-ci n'en serait pas instruite. Peut-être s'étonnerait-elle que le prince, après son présent de la veille, laissât de côté la jeune cousine avec laquelle il paraissait disposé à entretenir quelques rapports. Mais elle en conclurait que ce grand personnage avait l'esprit capricieux et rangerait au fond d'une armoire la robe de soie devenue inutile, puisque Chloé ne serait plus appelée au Château-Vert.

_A suivre…_


	5. Révélation, décision et surprise

_**Chapitre 5 : Révélation, décision et surprise.**_

Le prince Arthur Luthor, dès l'âge de seize ans, s'était pris de la passion des voyages et, en compagnie de son gouverneur, avait commencé de parcourir les contrées asiatiques, beaucoup plus dangereuses à cette époque que de nos jours.

A vingt ans, il épousait la fille d'un prince du Caucase, une admirable beauté rousse dont il eut d'abord une fille et, dix ans plus tard, un fils, Alexander. La princesse languit depuis lors et quitta bientôt ce monde où elle avait été la femme très malheureuse d'un époux violent, despotique et jaloux, comme tous les pachas turcs réunis.

Arthur recommença de voyager. Ses enfants étaient confiés aux soins de la comtesse Sophia, sa sœur, veuve de bon heure et sans enfants. La princesse Liliane fut à la fois détestée de sa tante et complètement négligée par son père, pour qui les filles ne comptaient pas. En revanche, Alexander, de la part de l'un et de l'autre, était l'objet d'une véritable adoration. Cette adoration s'accrut encore lorsqu'à l'âge de neuf ans, il tomba gravement malade et n'en réchappa que par miracle. La seule séquelle de sa longue maladie fut la perte totale et irréversible de sa magnifique chevelure rousse, hérité de sa mère. Mais cela n'avait guère d'importance car même sans elle, il était superbe. Il possédait en outre dès ses jeunes années la plus vive intelligence et une volonté impérieuse que ne contribua pas peu à développer l'idolâtrie qu'à l'exemple du prince Arthur et de sa sœur lui témoignaient tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

Quand Arthur mourut de la maladie qui venait d'emporter son cousin Gabriel, Alexander avait dix ans. Au château vert, l'intendant général, venu pour ramener en Luthorie le corps de son ancien maître, trouva un testament d'une date très récente. Le défunt léguait tous ses biens à Alexander, en le laissant libre de donner ce que bon lui semblerait à Liliane. Il terminait par ces mots :

« Que mon fils, le jour de ses vingt ans, prenne connaissance de mes volontés dernières au sujet d'une promesse que je lui demande d'accomplir. Elles sont renfermées dans le petit meuble de laque qui se trouve entre deux fenêtre de le bibliothèque du Manoir. »

Or, l'anniversaire d'Alexander tombait le 24 juin, c'est-à-dire huit jours après son arrivée au Château-Vert. Et c'était pour connaître ces volontés de son père que le jeune prince était venu ici.

Le matin du 24 juin, il entra dans la pièce longue et haute garnie de bibliothèques. Quatre fenêtres, ouvrant sur l'esplanade du côté de la vallée, laissaient entrer largement l'air et la lumière. Un petit meuble occuppait l'espace compris entre dux de ces fenêtres. Alexander s'en approcha et l'ouvrit avec la clé que l'intendant général lui avait remise autrefois, à son retour du Manoir.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'une enveloppe scéllée et un papier plié en deux. Alexander jeta d'abord les yeux sur celui-ci. C'était l'acte par lequel Gabriel Sullivan avait remis au prince Arthur le manoir qu'il estimait lui revenir de droit.

Le jeune homme fit sauter le cachet de l'enveloppe et en sortit un double feuillet couvert de la grande écriture tourmentée de son père. Puis il attira un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre, s'assit et commença de lire.

_« Je t'ai raconté, mon fils, comment le Manoir me fut rendu par Gabriel Sullivan qui estimait que ce dernier me revenait de droit. Je voulu pour le remercier, apporter quelque changement à sa situation pécuniaire assez précaire. Mais il refusa noblement et mon estime pour lui s'en accrut encore._

_« Nous demeurâmes amis. J'eus le bonheur également, comme je te l'ai dit aussi, de le voir venir me rendre visite à Luthorhall, ou bien à Vienne où je faisais à l'époque de fréquents séjours. Notre amitié se resserrait et un jour, comme je le voyais soucieux de l'avenir de sa fille, qu'il chérissait, je lui dis :_

_« - Eh bien ! Nous marierons ta petite Chloé avec mon fils. De cette façon, les deux branches de la famille se trouveront réunies et le domaine que tu m'as rendu sera la propriété de ton petit fils._

_« Je vis que l'idée lui plaisait. Comme il me quittait le lendemain, nous n'eûmes pas l'occasion d'en reparler. Je ne le revis qu'à son lit de mort et là, voyant son angoisse au sujet de l'enfant qu'il laissait à une mère malade elle-même, je lui promis que Chloé deviendrait ma fille, par son mariage avec toi._

_« Mais, deux jours après, la maladie s'abattait sur moi. Je pus écrire mes dernières volontés. Quant à celles qui concernent Chloé Sullivan, je ne les ai fait connaître à personne, parce que je ne veux pas qu'aucune influence contraire à mon désir s'exerce sur toi pendant ton enfance. A vingt ans, avec ta nature ferme et volontaire, avec ta précocité d'intelligence, tu seras un homme capable d'écarter les conseils de ceux qui tenteront de ne pas écouter le désir paternel, de ne pas accomplir la promesse faite par moi. Au nombre de ceux-là, il y aura ta tante Sophia qui ne pouvait souffrir Gabriel._

_« Je compte, mon fils, que tu voudras, contre tous obstacles, tenir la parole donnée par ton père à un parent, à un ami mourant, auquel nous lie une dette de reconnaissance. Les fiançailles pourraient avoir lieu dès tes vingt ans, et le mariage quelques années plus tard._

_« Que le Seigneur te garde et t'inspire !_

_« Arthur Luthor,_

_« prince de Luthorie »_

_« PS : Gabriel Sullivan a remis ses dernières volontés à la garde d'une fidèle servante, Nell, qui est seule dans le secret. Elle les fera connaître à Chloé ce même jour où tu liras les miennes. »_

Alexander abaissa la feuille et s'accouda aux bras du fauteuil. Sa physionomie témoignait d'une violente contrariété, et il murmura avec irritation :

- Ah ! mais c'est que je n'ai pas du tout l'idée de me marier de cette façon là, sans choisir ma femme !

Il demeura un moment songeur et bientôt toute trace de mécontentement disparut de son visage, où paraissait un sourire de subtile ironie.

« Après tout, pourquoi pas ? songeait-il. Cette petite Chloé sera merveilleusement jolie, bien plus que jolie, avec ces yeux admirables qui ne sont jamais semblables d'une minute à l'autre, et il me paraîtra fort amusant de mater cette jeune fierté,, de la voir, plus tard, vaincue par l'amour. »

Puis une autre idée accentua l'ironie de son sourire, la rendit presque cruelle.

« Avec cela, ma tante va être furieuse… Et Lionel ! Et Victoria qui ne pourra plus garder l'espoir de devenir princesse de Luthorie !... Oui, décidément, j'épouserai la petite fée de la forêt, qui me déteste pour le moment et a si bien osé me lancer des impertinences, l'autre jour. Mais elle me plaît quand même… où plutôt surtout à cause de cela. Ses yeux ne sont jamais plus beaux qu'au moment où elle s'indigne. Et quelle vie, quelle ardeur l'on sent dans ce petit être frémissant ! Oui, elle sera une femme très intéressante, ma cousine Sullivan… Probablement, elle va essayer de m'arracher les yeux, en apprenant qu'elle est condamnée à devenir ma femme. Mais dans quelques années, elle pensera autrement. »

Il eut un petit rire moqueur. Le prince Luthor savait déjà que les conquêtes féminines réputées les plus difficiles n'étaient qu'un jeu pour lui. Et Chloé Sullivan ne serait qu'une petite jeune fille innocente, dont les révoltes – en admettant qu'elle en eût encore dans quelques années – ne tiendraient pas devant celui qui deviendrait alors son maître.

Un moment encore, Alexander songea dans la bibliothèque paisible. Puis il plia la feuille, la mit dans sa poche ainsi que l'acte de cession du Manoir et, se levant, sortit de la pièce.

En passant par la terrasse, il gagna l'aile gauche où se trouvait l'appartement de la comtesse Sophia. Dans un salon d'attente se tenait la dame d'honneur qui, à sa vue, se leva et fit une profonde révérence.

- La comtesse est-elle dans le salon vert ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Altesse… Avec le comte Lionel.

Une lueur de satisfaction railleuse passa dans le regard de Lex. Il se dirigea vers une porte, l'ouvrit et entra dans le slon où la comtesse Sophia se tenait de préférence, depuis son arrivée u Manoir.

Elle s'entretenait à mi-voix avec le comte Lionel et sursauta un peu à l'entrée de son neveu.

- Toi, Lex, à cette heure ?

Elle lui tendait sa main, qu'il effleura de ses lèvres.

- Une nouvelle intéressante que je t'apporte, ma tante… Tu peux rester, Lionel. Ce n'est pas un secret, et tout le Manoir et même Smallville le saura bientôt.

Il s'assit près de la comtesse, tandis que le comte reprenait sa place un instant abandonnée pour saluer l'arrivant.

- … Je viens de prendre connaissance des dernières volontés de mon père…

- Ah ! vraiment !... Qu'est-ce ? demanda la comtesse avec une curiosité dans laquelle on eût pu démêler un peu d'inquiétude, laquelle se discernait également sur la physionomie du comte Lionel.

- Elles ont trait à mon mariage. Mon père a promis à Gabriel Sullivan que j'épouserai sa fille.

La comtesse bondit presque sur le canapé où elle était assise.

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Alexander ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Cette promesse a été faite au lit de mort de Gabriel.

La comtesse Sophia se tourna avec vivacité vers le comte Lionel qui n'avait pu retenir un tresaillement et attachait sur Alexander un regard où passait quelque anxiété.

- N'avais-je pas raison, comte, quand je vous confiais autrefois combien ce Sullivan me semblait être faux et dangereux ? Il a profité, habilement, de la générosité de mon frère et de la reconnaissance qu'il lui conservait, pour lui extorquer cette folle, cette inconcevable promesse !... Fort heureusement, cher Alexander, tu n'as pas à en tenir compte !

- Tu te trompes, ma tante, j'ai au contraire l'intention d'obéir à cette volonté suprême de mon pre.

Nouveau bond de la comtesse et ahurissement plein d'angoisse du comte Lionel.

- Alexander ! … Cette fois, tu plaisantes ?

- Je suis aussi sérieux qu'il est possible de l'être. Dans deux jours, on célébrera dans la chapelle de cette demeure mes fiançailles avec Chloé Sullivan, et je l' épouserai… voyons, dans trois ou quatre ans, probablement.

Cette fois, la comtesse Sophia resta muette de saisissement. Elle regardait avec une stupéfaction mêlée de colère mal contenue son neveu, calme et nonchalant, très sérieux, comme il le disait.

- C'est… c'est impossible ! bégaya-t-elle enfin.

- Qu'est ce que tu vois d'impossible là dedans ? Les Sullivan sont de très noble race, plus ancienne encore que celle des Luthor. Et il y a déjà eu jadis une alliance entre les deux familles.

- Mais cette petite est pauvre… sans éducation…

- Pauvre ? Ah ! en effet, voilà une belle raison pour un homme dont les revenus sont tels qu'ils font envie à l'empereur lui-même !

Un sourire de raillerie entrouvait les lèvres d'Alexander.

-… Quant à l'éducation, elle se complètera d'ici le moment où Chloé deviendra princesse de Luthorie. Et ce sera une très ravissante princesse, une des plus jolies femmes qui se puissent voir.

- Mon enfant… je t'en supplie, réfléchis !... Cette folie…

Alexander eut un geste d'impatience, un regard de hautaine contrariété sur la comtesse qui, en essayant de dominer une émotion violente, appuyait sur son bras une main agitée.

- Je regrette que ce mariage ne te convienne pas, ma tante. Mais il se fera, parce que tel était le désir de mon père, qu'il me plaît d'accomplir.

Il écarta la main garnie de bagues étincelantes et se leva, en jetant un coup d'œil moqueur sur le comte Lionel, dont le visage coloré avait pris une teinte presque violette, sous la poussée d'une fort pénible émotion.

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'arrivent le comte et la comtesse Wayne ? N'oublie pas de les envoyer chercher à la gare, Lionel ?

- J'ai donné les ordres, Altesse…

Les mots sortaient avec peine de la gorge du comte, tandis qu'il se levait en un mouvement d'automate.

- A tout à l'heure ma tante… Nous ferons une promenade en forêt cette après midi, Lionel. Tu m'accompagneras, ainsi que Victoria.

En parlant, Alexander se dirigeait vers une des portes fenêtres ouvertes sur la terrasse. Le comte le rejoignit comme il allait en franchir le seuil.

- Altesse…

- Quoi donc ?

Alexander se détournait légèrement, avec un regard chargé d'ironie sur la physionomie contractée, frémissante.

- Que Votre Altesse me pardonne… si j'ose lui faire remarquer que… qu'elle va briser le cœur de ma pauvre Victoria, dont elle avait bien voulu encourager les sentiments si ardents, si dévoués…

- Qu'est ce que tu me racontes là Lionel ?

Le prince toisait d'un regard altier son interlocuteur.

- … L'ardeur des sentiments de Victoria pourra continuer de se manifester, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Vous seriez-vous imaginé tous les deux, par hasard, que je songerais à faire d'elle ma femme ?

- Altesse… Victoria est alliée à l famille princière… et elle a pu espérer que Vtre Altesse, ayant daigné la remarquer et accueillir son dévouement passionné, jugerait bon de… de…

Le comte ne trouvait plus ses mots et palissait d'angoisse, sous le regard de glaciale ironie.

- Je crois, comte Lionel, qu'une retraite dans vos terres vous serait salutaire. Votre cerveau me paraît singulièrement endommagé. Me voyez-vous épousant toutes les femmes qu'il me plaira de distinguer, ou celles qui se jetteront à ma tête, comme Victoria ? Ma tante, je regrette de te priver du comte, mais il a vraiment besoin de se soigner, assez longuement, loin de la cour.

Sur ces mots, Alexander sortit du salon vert et s'éloigna le long de la terrasse.

- Lionel, il a raison !... Vous avez réellement perdu la tête ! s'écria la comtesse avec une sorte de colère.

Le comte passa sur son front une main qui tremblait.

- C'est vrai… Quand j'ai entendu qu'il songeait sérieusement à ce mariage… quand j'ai vu s'écrouler tous mes espoirs et ceux de Victoria… oui, je n'ai plus été maître de moi…

- Une épouvantable maladresse ! Je ne vous reconnais pas, vous, si habile ! Dire ceci à Alexander… à Alexander qui ne supporte pas l'ombre d'un reproche ! Mais il fallait au contraire dissimuler, à tout prix, ce que vous éprouviez… paraître même approuver… Je sais bien que la chose était si complètement inattendue… Nous avons été surpris de façon épouvantable, et moi-même, j'ai eu tort de lui laisser voir es sentiments. Avec une nature telle que la sienne, il n'en sera que plus résolu à ce mariage…et j'y aurai simplement gagné de l'avoir fortement mécontenté.

D'un geste nerveux, elle froissa les rubans de l'élégant déshabillé dont elle était vêtue. Le comte fit quelques pas saccadés à travers la pièce, puis vint à elle et dit en baisant la voix :

- Ce mariage ne doit pas se faire.

- C'est mon avis.

- L'enfant paraît délicate… Il est possible qu'elle ne vive plus à l'époque où le prince songera à l'épouser.

- Il faudrait qu'elle ne vive plus, Lionel.

Ils se regardaient, avec une même lueur mauvaise au fond des prunelles.

- C'est une folle fantaisie d'Alexander, qui lui passera peut-être d'ici là. Mais, pour plus de sûreté, mieux vaudrait que cette maudite petite créature n'existât plus.

Le comte Lionel eut un mouvement des mâchoires qui lui donna soudain un air de froide férocité.

- Oui, ce serait préférable. Nous y réfléchirons, Altesse… Mais si nous supprimons ainsi un obstacle, nous n'amènerons pas pour cela le prince à épouser ma fille.

- Nous aurons du moins encore l'espoir d'y parvenir. En tout cas, comme je l'ai déjà fait jusqu'ici, je m'emploierai de toutes mes forces en faveur de Victoria que j'aime tendrement et qui ferait une si parfaite princesse… tandis que l'autre… cette petite pauvresse mal élevée !

Elle eut un rire de dédain.

- … Mais si Victoria, de son côté, doit employer tous les moyens pour obtenir quelque empire sur Alexander. Elle est fort belle, intelligente, de nature souple et habile ; elle sait en outre admirablement le flatter, l'aduler, exciter toutes les fibres de son orgueil. En un mot, je la crois très capable, avec le temps, d'arriver à son but.

- Puissiez-vous avoir raison, Altesse ! Victoria sera très heureuse de recevoir vos conseils à ce sujet… Quant à moi, que vais-je faire pour échapper à la disgrâce dont je viens d'être frappé ?

- J'irai trouver le prince cet après midi ; je lui témoignerai tout mon regret de l'avoir mécontenté par les paroles échappées à un premier étonnement, et je le solliciterai en votre faveur. Peut-être acceptera-t-il de vous pardonner, car il a de l'amitié pour vous.

- De l'amitié ? Non, Altesse, pour la simple raison que je crois le prince Alexander incapable de ce sentiment. Il est habitué à ma présence, il m'accorde quelque confiance, mais, pour moi, comme d'ailleurs pour tous ceux qui l'entourent, il n'a que le plus égoïste dédain, la plus profonde indifférence. Votre Altesse elle-même, d'ailleurs…

La physionomie de la comtesse Sophia s'assombrit.

- Oui, je sais, dit-elle brièvement. Alexander n'aime personne, il se laisse aimer. Nous en avons fait une idole, Lionel… une merveilleuse idole, et nul être mieux que lui n'a été créé pour ce rôle, où le cœur est bien inutile… Allons, mon pauvre Lionel, ne vous tourmentez pas trop. Je vais tâcher de vous faire rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de mon neveu. Ayez soin tout d'abord de préparer une chaude réception au comte et à la comtesse Wayne, dont il paraît s'être engoué, je ne sais pourquoi. Car ces deux vieillards me sont fort antipathiques.

- A moi aussi. Je vais à l'instant m'informer si tout est prêt pour les recevoir. Et je remets ma cause entre vos mains bienfaisantes, Altesse !

Il s'inclina, baisa les doigts qui lui étaient offerts et quitta le salon vert où demeurait seule la comtesse Sophia, dont le visage un peu crispé, les gestes nerveux témoignaient d'une vive préoccupation intérieure.

_A suivre…_


	6. Nouvelle bouleversante

_Après un bon moment voici enfin la suite de cette histoire en espérant avoir encore des lecteurs !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle bouleversante**

Vers cette même heure, Nell entrait dans la salle où Chloé travaillait à la fameuse robe verte qui ne servirait pas.

Car, depuis six jours, la fillette n'avait plus entendu parler du prince Alexander. Elle s'était d'ailleurs soigneusement abstenue de promenades non seulement dans le parc, mais encore dans la forêt, où Son Altesse venait chaque jour, à cheval ou à pied, lui avaient dit les Kent.

" Quelle chance qu'il se soit fâché ! " pensait-elle en toute sincérité.

Car Chloé était une enfant très innocente encore, sur laquelle le charme séducteur du jeune prince ne laissait qu'une vague empreinte, l'impression qu'elle eût pu en recevoir étant combattue par sa généreuse révolte contre l'orgueilleux dédain et les caprices impérieux dont elle avait eu déjà quelques exemples, puis aussi par une sorte de crainte qui demeurait en elle depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Alexander, dans le sentier.

- Chloé, écoutez-moi, dit solennellement Nell.

Chloé leva des yeux surpris sur la femme qui s'arrêtait devant elle, calme, impassible, comme toujours, en tenant à la main une enveloppe blanche.

- ...Avant de mourir, M. Sullivan m'avait confié ses dernières volontés, avec mission de vous les faire connaître à une date fixée. Cette date tombe aujourd'hui. Prenez et lisez.

Elle mit l'enveloppe entre les mains de Chloé stupéfaite, s'empara de la robe et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

Pendant un moment, Chloé considéra cette enveloppe, scellée des armes des Sullivan : un dragon vomissant des flammes. Que signifiait ceci ? Jamais Nell ne lui avait dit que son père avait écrit ses dernières volontés. Que contenaient-elles donc ?

D'une main un peu tremblante, elle brisa le cachet et sortit une feuille où Gabriel Sullivan, malade déjà, avait tracé quelques lignes, d'une écriture hachée :

_"Chloé, ma fille, je sens la mort toute proche. __Le prince Arthur Luthor, mon cousin et __mon ami, vient de venir et m'a promis que tu deviendrais la femme de son fils. Je meurs donc plus tranquille, sachant quel avenir attend la der__nière des Croix-Givre. Tu obéiras à ma volonté __dernière, je n'en doute pas, chère enfant qu'il __m'est si dur de quitter, petite Chloé aux che__veux d'or que j'ai tendrement aimée. Adieu, ma __fille, je te confie à Nell, la fidèle, la __dévouée."_

_"Ton père,  
__Gabriel Sullivan__."_

Nell, d'une main paisible, travaillait à la robe verte. Tout à coup, une petite forme souple bondit devant elle.

- Vous saviez ce qu'il y a là dedans ?... Vous saviez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix haletante.

Nell leva les yeux sur le visage bouleversé et répondit tranquillement :

- Je savais, Chloé. M. Sullivan m'avait confié de vive voix ses volontés.

- Ah ! c'est pour cela que vous excusiez si bien le prince... que vous étiez fâchée quand je disais que je le détestais... Vous saviez... vous saviez que...

Les mots s'échappaient avec peine des lèvres frémissantes..

- ... Mais c'est impossible, cela ! Nell, à quoi papa a-t-il pensé ? D'abord, il ne voudra pas, lui... Est-ce qu'on épouse une petite fille comme moi ?

- Il ne vous épousera pas maintenant, mais dans quelques années seulement. Le prince Arthur a dû aussi lui laisser par écrit ses volontés. C'est lui qui décidera du moment où vous deviendrez sa femme.

- Ce n'est pas possible !... Ce n'est pas possible ! Lui... justement, lui que je ne peux souffrir... Oh ! Nell, est-ce que je suis obligée ?

Nell lui jeta un regard presque scandalisé.

- La volonté d'un père est sacrée... doublement sacrée quand elle est de plus celle d'un mourant. Ce sont là des choses qui ne se discutent pas, Chloé.

Le petit visage, d'abord très rouge, pâlissait tout à coup. Chloé murmura d'une voix brisée :

- Alors, j'obéirai... Mais pourquoi papa a-t-il fait cela ?

- Parce qu'il voulait vous assurer une protection et un avenir dignes du nom que vous portez... parce que, aussi, lui et le prince Arthur voulaient réunir les deux branches de la famille, représentées par le prince Alexander et vous. On ne se marie pas pour son plaisir, Chloé, mais pour continuer dignement la race. Vos ancêtres l'ont trop souvent oublié, si bien qu'ils ont végété, pour arriver à vous léguer tout juste ce vieux logis et quelques milliers de francs de revenu. Le prince Arthur a enfin réussi à le faire comprendre à son cousin et je m'en suis réjouie.

Chloé regardait avec étonnement celle qui parlait ainsi, d'un ton froid et mesuré. Une singulière petite lueur brillait au fond des yeux durs. Quoi donc, Nell avait-elle été ambitieuse, non pour elle, mais pour ces Sullivan auxquels l'attachait un dévouement glacé ?

Pour la première fois, une impression d'hostilité s'éleva dans l'âme de Chloé, à l'égard de cette femme qui l'avait élevée. Il lui parut tout à coup que Nell cachait un inquiétant mystère sous l'impassibilité de son visage. D'une main tremblante, elle enfonça dans sa poche la feuille inconsciemment froissée, puis elle s'enfuit jusqu'au fond du jardin et se jeta sur l'herbe haute à cet endroit. Alors, la figure entre ses mains, elle se mit à sangloter.

- Oh ! papa, pourquoi... pourquoi voulez-vous cela ? gémit-elle.

Mais elle n'avait pas un instant la pensée de se révolter. A cette époque, et dans certaines familles surtout, la volonté paternelle demeurait encore toute-puissante pour ordonner l'avenir des enfants. Chloé avait été élevée dans cette idée, par Nell et par les religieuses du couvent. Elle s'inclinait donc devant le sacrifice... mais non sans souffrance et désespoir.

"Si seulement lui ne voulait pas ! songeait-elle. Peut-être, comme je l'ai tant fâché l'autre jour... Et puis, c'est un si grand personnage... Il ne se souciera pas de m'avoir pour femme, bien sûr ! Pourtant, si son père l'a voulu, il faudra bien qu'il lui obéisse. Alors, il me prendra tout en colère, il me rendra très malheureuse... D'abord, avec lui, je le serai certainement. Nous nous détesterons... Ah ! c'est terrible ! Papa, papa, vous dites pourtant que vous m'aimiez !"

Le chien de la maison, qui l'avait suivie, s'approcha et posa son museau contre sa joue. Elle se redressa, entoura de ses bras la grosse tête et murmura dans un sanglot :

- Oui, je suis bien malheureuse, Kalin ! J'aimerais mieux mourir !

Kalin, compatissant, passa la langue sur la joue mouillée par les larmes.

- ...Jamais je ne pourrai vivre avec lui !... C'est une chose affreuse, mon pauvre Kalin, que papa m'impose là !... Mais comment faire ?

Oui, comment échapper à ce sort redouté ?... Chloé n'en voyait pas le moyen. Il fallait qu'elle devînt la femme du prince Alexander, quoi qu'il dût lui en coûter.

L'année précédente, elle avait assisté au mariage d'une jeune fille du village, et certains passages de l'allocution du prêtre lui revenaient aujourd'hui à l'esprit. Il y était question de dévouement affectueux, puis aussi d'obéissance, de soumission à la volonté de l'époux. Chloé, à ce souvenir, eut un mouvement de protestation si vif que le chien fit un bond de surprise.

"Lui obéir !... Oh ! non, c'est impossible... parce qu'il n'est pas bon... parce qu'il me commanderait des choses méchantes ! Et je ne pourrai certainement pas avoir d'affection pour lui !"

************

Dans l'après-midi de ce jour, Chloé refusa de sortir et demeura dans la salle, tricotant distraitement, le cœur lourd et l'esprit tourmenté. Son visage pâli portait la trace de ses pénibles préoccupations. De temps à autre, elle jetait un coup d'œil sur Nell et ressentait une sorte d'irritation douloureuse en la voyant si calme, si froidement paisible, tirant l'aiguille d'une main ferme pour avancer la robe de soie qui servirait maintenant, hélas !

"Si elle avait de l'affection pour moi, elle comprendrait bien que je suis très malheureuse de me marier comme cela, pensait la fillette. Mais il n'existe probablement chez elle que de l'orgueil. Est-ce qu'elle ne vaudrait pas mieux, au fond, que tous ces gens qui sont autour du prince Alexander ?"

Ainsi occupée de pensées pénibles, Chloé voyait passer les heures avec angoisse. Quand lui faudrait-il revoir le prince Alexander ? Quel ton prendrait-il avec elle, après leur peu aimable séparation de l'autre jour ? Elle ferait son possible pour être patiente, (puisqu'il n'y avait pas moyen de lui échapper maintenant,) mais elle ne pourrait jamais, jamais l'approuver quand il se montrerait mauvais, injuste. Alors, que se passerait-il ?

Elle frémit un peu, au souvenir du regard qui l'avait fait frissonner.

"Peut-être qu'il me fera battre, comme le petit garçon autrefois, pensa-t-elle. Alors, je me sauverai dans la forêt, je demanderai asile aux sabotiers, je travaillerai avec eux pour gagner mon pain. Oui, j'aimerais mieux la pire misère, plutôt que de... Mais non, je ne pourrais pas, puisque papa veut que je l'épouse ! Alors... alors, il faudra que je supporte tout ?"

Cette pensée la plongea dans une telle désolation qu'elle laissa échapper son tricot, qui glissa sur le sol.

Nell leva les yeux et dit avec un accent désapprobateur, après un regard jeté sur la petite figure altérée :

- Vous allez vous rendre malade si vous vous tourmentez ainsi, Chloé. Il n'y a qu'à prendre les choses par le meilleur côté, et celui-ci est assez beau, dans ce mariage, pour que vous vous en arrangiez.

- Quand on n'a pas de cœur comme vous...quand on ne ressent rien ! dit Chloé avec véhémence. Mais, moi, je n'ai pas cette nature-là et...

Le marteau de la porte d'entrée retomba à ce moment. Chloé tressaillit, pâlit plus encore et songea avec un frisson : "Serait-ce lui ?"

Nell se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle vit une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtue de soie noire, coiffée d'un bonnet de dentelles noires et le jeune domestique dont Chloé avait remarqué la triste et jolie figure. Celui-ci présenta une enveloppe en disant :

- De la part de Son Altesse le prince Alexander, pour Mlle Sullivan.

- Et moi, dit sa compagne, je suis la première femme de chambre de la comtesse, envoyée pour informer Mlle Sullivan qu'une toilette sera prête pour elle après-demain.

Nell toisa la grande et forte femme à la mine doucereuse et répliqua avec une sèche politesse :

- Vous remercierez la comtesse, madame ; mais Mlle Sullivan a tout ce qu'il lui faut.

- Fort bien, dit la femme de chambre avec un sourire quelque peu dédaigneux.

Et après une brève inclination de tête, elle s'éloigna, suivie du jeune laquais.

Nell regagna la salle et tendit l'enveloppe à Chloé.

- Une lettre du prince pour vous. La comtesse avait l'intention de vous habiller, à ce qu'il paraît ; mais, jusqu'à votre mariage, vous aurez de quoi vous vêtir convenablement avec les affaires de Mme votre mère et de Mme votre grand-mère, que j'arrangerai pour vous. Après, ce sera au prince à vous donner ce qui conviendra à votre position.

Chloé prit l'enveloppe d'une main crispée. Elle était de papier épais et satiné, sur lequel se voyaient gravées les armoiries princières. Machinalement, elle remarqua la panthère enlevant dans sa gueule une sorte de petite gazelle. Sans hâte, avec un tremblement intérieur, elle sortit le feuillet et lut ces mots, tracés d'une haute et ferme écriture :

_" Ma cousine,_

_Vous devez maintenant avoir pris connais__sance des dernières volontés de M. de Croix-__Givre. De mon côté, je suis prêt à remplir la pro__messe faite par mon père. Nos fiançailles seront __bénites après-demain, vers trois heures de l'après-__midi, dans la chapelle du château. J'enverrai près __de vous, pour vous accompagner ici, la comtesse __Wayne, l'une des personnes les plus considérées __de notre cour, qui est mon hôte depuis aujour__d'hui._

_Votre dévoué_

_"Alexander,  
__prince de __LUTHORIE. "_

Silencieusement, Chloé tendit le billet à Nell. Un tremblement léger agitait les lèvres d'un rosé vif, si délicatement dessinées, et qui tout à coup semblaient pâlir.

- C'est fort bien, dit Nell en pliant soigneusement la feuille. La robe sera prête... Et j'ai ici ce qu'il faut pour compléter votre toilette.

Elle alla vers une antique armoire de noyer, y prit deux paquets et revint à la fillette.

- Vous avez les pieds si petits que je n'ai pu rien trouver pour vous dans les chaussures de Mme Sullivan. Aussi ai-je dû charger Mme Palmer d'acheter ce qu'il fallait.

Elle ouvrit un des paquets et en sortit des bas de fil blanc. L'autre contenait une paire de souliers en soie verte, dignes de chausser Cendrillon.

- ... Il faudra faire attention de les ménager. Je pense qu'on viendra vous chercher en voiture, car, sans cela, les chemins du parc vous les abîmeraient... Emportez tout cela dans votre chambre. Chloé. Et voici la lettre...

Elle prit la feuille qu'elle avait posée sur la table et la tendit à Chloé. Mais celle-ci secoua la tête.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Jetez-la au feu si vous voulez.

Elle se leva d'un bond, sans souci du tricot qui gisait toujours sur le sol carrelé.

_- ... _Je vais me promener un peu... et puis tâcher d'oublier un moment cette chose abominable...

- Chloé !

Sans accorder d'attention à la mine désapprobatrice de Nell, Chloé quitta la salle, sortit du logis et s'engagea au hasard dans la forêt.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait une allure lasse, sans entrain. La petite elfe portait en elle un lourd poids de tristesse et d'appréhension. Vainement, elle cherchait à éloigner pour quelques instants la pensée de cet avenir que lui préparait la volonté paternelle, et le souvenir de cet inquiétant prince Luthor. Non, c'était impossible... toujours la lancinante idée de son malheur lui revenait, avec la vision du beau visage hautain, des yeux moqueurs ou dédaigneux, ou bien éclairés par cette terrible petite lueur verte...

Ces yeux la poursuivaient comme une hantise, depuis qu'elle savait que toute sa vie... toute sa vie elle les verrait devant elle, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas empêcher qu'ils la regardent d'une quelconque de ces manières... qu'elle ne pourrait pas les fuir.

Oui, vraiment, elle en avait peur, de ces yeux-là

Et pourtant, il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'en aperçût... oh ! cela, non !

Tout à coup, Chloé prêta l'oreille. Elle entendait un bruit qui la fit s'élancer hors du chemin qu'elle suivait, pour se cacher derrière un entrelacement d'arbustes.

Oui, c'étaient bien des chevaux qui arrivaient, trois chevaux, les deux premiers montés par le prince Luthor et la jeune comtesse Hardwick, le troisième par Pete Ross.

Ils allaient au pas, et Chloé put voir distinctement les cavaliers et la belle amazone brune vêtue d'un costume de drap vert qui faisait ressortir la grande fraîcheur de son teint. Le prince lui parlait, et elle semblait l'écouter avec une attention fervente. Au passage, Chloé saisit l'éclair impérieux du regard d'Alexander et le sourire étrange de ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes. Elle eut un petit frisson et se cacha le visage contre son bras, comme si ce regard et ce sourire, également énigmatiques, s'adressaient à elle.

Quand les cavaliers furent passés, elle reprit sa route. Peu après, elle croisa Jonathan Kent et l'arrêta pour lui demander des nouvelles du jeune infirme.

- Il est un peu fiévreux, un peu agité depuis quelques jours, répondit le père avec tristesse. Mais nous n'y pouvons rien...

Une crispation passait sur ce bon visage, tanné par le grand air.

- Il est pourtant assez calme d'habitude...Quelle cause peut produire cela ?

- Nous... nous l'ignorons.

Chloé discerna quelque embarras dans la réponse du garde. Toutefois, elle n'insista pas.

- Vous êtes toujours très occupé, Jonathan ?

- Toujours, mademoiselle. Le forestier-chef nous met sur les dents, tant il craint de recevoir encore des reproches, comme l'autre jour... Mais il en aura toujours, parce que...

Le garde s'arrêta, un pli amer aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi en aurait-il, si tout est bien en état ?

Jonathan Kent jeta un coup d'œil craintif autour de lui. et dit à voix très basse :

- Parce que ce qui plaît un jour à Son Alfesse lui déplaît le lendemain.

- Ah ! dit Chloé.

Sa bouche eut un petit frémissement. Sa voix était changée quand elle dit :

- Au revoir, Jonathan. J'irai voir Clark bientôt... pas demain, ni après-demain...

Tout à coup, elle songeait :" Je pourrais lui apprendre la nouvelle... la triste nouvelle... "

Mais non, elle ne voulait rien dire encore. Il lui semblait qu'en ne parlant pas de l'événement tout proche, elle en éloignait l'échéance douloureuse.

Et elle quitta Jonathan Kent sans lui avoir appris que dans quelques années, — quand il plairait au prince Luthor, — elle entrerait en dame et maîtresse au Manoir de Smallville.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ait plu. A bientôt. Bises_


End file.
